Green Eyes Get Rid of Anxiety and Blue Ones Make You Gayer
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Castiel, anxious teenager has one friend after he moves to Lawrence, Meg Masters, but then the Winchesters move back to town and he's the only one who doesn't know them, and they're the only ones who don't know him. He meets Dean in his English class while doodling gay fascist political cartoons. Destiel AU. Highschool. Sabriel friendship bc the age difference is too big ok.
1. Chapter 1

**So am I starting another Destiel AU? When I still havent finished three of mine? Maybe… don't yell at me I cant help it ok.**

Castiel was anxious. All of the time. It had started when he was in sixth grade, his mother died and his father abandoned him and his two older brothers; Lucifer and Gabriel. It had begun the night his mother died, he kept worrying about her not being there, and then his father was staying with them less and less. The longer his father was away the more anxious he would become. Then one morning he got up and his father wasn't home, he had left a note saying he wouldn't be coming back. That's when he had his first panic attack. They got better over time, but sometimes if stress overcame him or something upset him it would trigger another one. He hadn't had one in four months, which was relieving but also frightening because one could pop up on him at any moment.

He was a junior in high school, he'd been going to Lawrence high since his sophomore year and he only had one friend, bipolar sociopath Meg Masters whom he loved dearly. He was on speaking terms with everyone, he just wasn't close with anyone other than Meg and his brothers, and Lucifer was out of high school for three years now, and Gabriel was a senior. At Lawrence High there wasn't really that whole "popular and nerds" type of thing that went on, everyone was friends with everyone. People had their own friends that they were very close with but everyone got along with people outside their own groups. Accept for Castiel. He didn't _like _being around lots of people because they looked at him like he was inside a cage.

You see, people thought Castiel was mysterious and that made him a little scary and easy to avoid. Girls thought he was handsome and rugged and apparently anti-social awkward nerd was a thing now because they were all into that. Too bad he was as gay as Elton John's penis. A lot of people at school new he was gay, that wasn't an issue for him, nobody cared, some people didn't know, and found out when they were awkwardly rejected because they didn't have a dick.

Cas was new to this school the year before, and so he was also a little exotic because he was one of the only kids who hadn't gone to school with everyone since kindergarten. Everyone knew each other here, but nobody knew Castiel.

He was currently sitting in the back of his English class, they were reading Animal Farm, he was in the senior English class because he was too far ahead for his junior class when it came to English, but as the teacher has suspected Castiel had also already read Animal Farm, so he was doodling. He loved to draw, it had always been escape for him. Right now he was doodling a pig dressed like Hitler kissing another pig dressed like Stalin. He thought it was funny and controversial and he loved it.

"Class, excuse me, I know we just started but it seems that I have to interrupt you." Miss Bradbury, his favorite teacher, said speaking up. "It seems we have a new student, but he's not really new is he? Dean Winchester is back to stay girls and boys." she said smiling and gestured to the boy that he only just noticed standing at the front of the room.

Dean Winchester. Castiel had heard about him, and his younger brother. Apparently they were good people but had left the school the year before Castiel had started there. He didn't know the whole story, and it wasn't a huge deal to him if he found it out anyways.

There was a huge deal though. Dean was gorgeous.

The larger teen age boy stood at six foot one, broad shoulders and tan freckled skin. He had sculpted cheekbones and nose, and wonderfully square and smooth jaw. His hair was a light brown, it was very short on the sides and longer on the top and front, giving him a sophisticated but rugged look. It stuck up a little in the front but it didn't have gel or hairspray in it. And his eyes. His _eyes. _They were literally the greenest green that he had ever seen in his entire life. He was clearly well muscled but he wasn't too cocky about it. He was wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt that was tight around the chest and arms, and jeans that were a little tighter than normal, but were obviously worn and used. Covered in what looked like oil stains.

"Hey guys, long time no see, right?" Dean said casually, shyly lifting a hand and the class chuckled. A lot of boys got up to shake his hand and give him welcome home hugs. Girls waved flirtatiously and winked at him but he kept them at bay with a simple smile that said, 'I know I'm hot but not interested right now'.

"Alright, alright, settle down you friggin' bastards, and read please." Miss Bradbury and Castiel chuckled lightly at her profanity.

The class laughed as well, and went back to their seats and Dean made his way to the back to the only empty seat left…that just happened to be next to Castiel. Oh great, just what Castiel needed right? Someone who was going to ask him questions.

Dean slumped down into the desk and took out his copy of Animal Farm and began reading, halfway through what looked Castiel guessed was the second or third page Dean began looking around, yearning for a distraction. His eyes halted on Castiel. Apparently he realized that there was a face in this room that he'd never seen before.

"Oh, uhh hi, I'm Dean. You must've gotten here after I left?" Dean said leaning over to whisper to Castiel.

"Uh, yes, I transferred here from California last year. I'm a junior, but I take this English class. My name is Castiel Novack." Castiel whispered back, throwing in a small smile to be polite. Dean grinned, which made Castiel smile wider.

"Nice to meet ya Castiel. So you're a brain wave like my little brother Sammy huh? That's cool." Dean said clearly trying to ignore the book in his hands.

"And you're not so fond of school like my brother Gabriel?" Castiel ventured nodding at the book in Dean's hands and Dean chuckled.

"Oh and you are? What are you doodling anyways?" Dean retorted looking at the doodle on Castiel's desk.

"Well, I read this book over the summer. So I am drawing,.. Uhh, a political cartoon?" Castiel said showing it to Dean.

"Ha! That's fucking hilarious. You're really good at drawing Cas. I can call you Cas right?" Dean then asked.

"Cas is nice, it's better than Cassie. And thank you." Cas said blushing a little.

"Ahem, Novack you little shit, stop distracting Mr. Winchester from the work you've already completed. Have you done anything productive?" Miss Bradbury asked grinning at her favorite student.

"Other than finish the book? I drew a controversial political cartoon? Would you like to hang it up?" Cas asked snarkily and she waved him forward. Cas got up from his seat, winked at Dean, and made his way to Miss Bradbury's desk. The class chuckled, and a few girls oblivious to his sexuality grinned at him.

"So Castiel, how are pig versions of Stalin and Hitler being gay for one another related to this book at all?" Miss Bradbury asked him trying to hide her laughter.

"It's a metaphor." he said simply, "Proving that opposites don't have to attract, you can have similar views and be able to agree on things. Like Hitler and Stalin's views on running the world and shit." Castiel explained to her and half to the class. A few people laughed and others nodded in agreement.

"You just made that up, didn't you?" Miss Bradbury asked.

"Sure did." he said grinning cheekily and made his way back to his seat, where Dean grinned at him, with a little admiration but mostly curiosity.

The bell rang, and Cas jumped out of his seat, he wanted to get to lunch and talk to Meg. He threw his plain black back pack over his shoulder, smiled at Dean, and left the room before Dean could say anything.

**XXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXXX**

Dean was excited, a little nervous, but mostly excited. He was finally returning to his home town where he'd grown up, to finish his last year of high school with his actual friends. He and his younger brother Sammy had moved in with their mother after their parents, Mary and John, had gotten a divorce and their father had become abusive. But then Dean finally turned eighteen, and took Sammy back home so they could live with their Uncle Bobby and be where they wanted to be.

It's not that they didn't love their mom, they did, but she had changed after John had left her, after he had become abusive. She was strict and cold and locked away inside herself. Dean had grown up with his parents arguing all the time so staying with Bobby wasn't actually a new thing. It was just like coming home.

Dean made his way to his third period English class with his favorite teacher Miss Bradbury, she had always been really nice to him and Sam. He wasn't a huge fan of English, it was always hard for him to concentrate on something that involved so much thought. Concentrating on a car engine was what Dean wanted to do, he loved being a mechanic and it was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

He walked in a cleared his throat, Miss Bradbury motioned him forward and a lot of kids smiled up at him. He spotted Jo and Ash, his best friends in the entire world, that he had kept in touch with while he was away, in one corner of the room. He'd spent a few summers with them while he was away, and he was happy to see them.

Dean did notice that there was only one seat open, in the back. Thank god. Miss Bradbury introduced him and he went to his seat after saying hello and pulled out his copy of Animal Farm, he'd already seen the movie so reading it was going to be even more boring. Half way through the third page he started looking around the room and his eyes stopped on the kid sitting in the desk next to him.

Who was that? Dean had never seen this guy before, he was lean, and his deep black hair was messy and out of place every where, some of it hung into his face as he doodles on a piece of paper. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, it was fitting, clung to his thin but muscles frame, it had _The Breakfast Club _movie poster on the front. _huh, good movie taste, _Dean thought. His jeans were skinny jeans, black, but clearly faded and worn out, he had a plain black belt on, and a pair of very scuffed black doc martin boots.

Dean decided to introduce himself, "Oh, uhh hi, I'm Dean. You must've gotten here after I left?" he leaned in to whisper to the other boy.

"Uh, yes, I transferred here from California last year. I'm a junior, but I take this English class. My name is Castiel Novack." Castiel whispered back.

Castiel. What a strange name, it fit him though.

Dean shivered a little when Castiel spoke, his voice was much deeper then he thought it would be. He liked it, a lot.

Dean had come out as bisexual his freshman year of high school, his father wasn't too fond of it, but everyone else didn't really seem to care. A lot of people weren't even surprised because honestly, he was the biggest flirt, and he flirted with everyone. _everyone. _He'd never had a boyfriend though, a few short relationships with a few girls over the years but no boy has ever really caught his eye.

"Nice to meet ya Castiel. So you're a brain wave like my little brother Sammy huh? That's cool." he wanted to continue the conversation, he honestly didn't want to read this shitty book, plus Cas seemed really neat.

"And you're not so fond of school like my brother Gabriel?" Castiel ventured nodding at the book in Dean's hands and Dean chuckled.

Dean liked Cas, he was sassy.

"Oh and you are? What are you doodling anyways?" Dean retorted looking at the doodle on Castiel's desk.

Cas looked up and him and smiled and Dean just realized how blue Cas' eyes were. How so, _blue. _

"Well, I read this book over the summer. So I am drawing,.. Uhh, a political cartoon?" Castiel said showing it to Dean, Dean saw that the drawing was of a Hitler pig kissing a Stalin pig and he couldn't help but toss his head back and laugh. Dean was liking Cas more and more.

"Ha! That's fucking hilarious. You're really good at drawing Cas. I can call you Cas right?" Dean added the last question because he realized he'd come up with the nickname 'Cas' inside his head and said it out loud without thinking.

"Cas is nice, it's better than Cassie. And thank you." Cas said blushing a little.

_Awhhhhhh, he's blushing! …Dean focus. Someone actually calls him Cassie…? _Dean thought. Dean really needed to get a hold of himself if he couldn't be a regular old friend with some dude because he was adorable, and hot, and super hilarious, and wow. Alright.

"Ahem, Novack you little shit, stop distracting Mr. Winchester from the work you've already completed. Have you done anything productive?" Miss Bradbury asked Castiel and Dean raised an eyebrow confused because Miss Bradbury wasn't usually like that but then he saw her grinning, and then he saw Cas grinning. Favorite student alert. Dean was about to ask him about it when he spoke.

"Other than finish the book? I drew a controversial political cartoon? Would you like to hang it up?" Cas asked snarkily and she waved him forward.

Dean smirked, and looked at the boy from under his eyelashes while he spoke to the teacher. He'd just met this kid and he was already going to be the death of him. Dean knew it.

When Cas got out of his seat to approach Miss Bradbury's desk Dean had to cross his legs for fear of a boner popping up in his jeans. Cas' well fitted tshirt only reached a little bit above his hip bones which jutted out above the waste line of his jeans. The elastic waste of his boxer briefs were somewhat visible and just above was a strip of lightly tanned skin that just beckoned to Dean's wandering fingers. Boy was Dean happy he came back when he did because Cas was just...perfect.

_Ughhhh, _Dean thought and smacked himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand.

Then, just as Cas was sitting back into his seat, after having a rather hilarious conversation with the teacher, the bell rang signaling the end of third period and time for lunch. Dean knew he was going to sit with Jo and Ash, he was just curious as to who else they were sitting with now a days.

XXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXX

Cas rushed to lunch, he always packed his own, and skidded to a halt in front of the small lunch table that only he and Meg sat at everyday. Meg was already sitting there, legs stretched out in front of her on her own bench.

"What's got you all flustered and nervous?" She asked grinning at him.

"Oh only the fact that I just met one of the infamous Wincheters and not only is he absolutely gorgeous buT I FLIRTED WITH HIM I WAS SO CONFIDENT AND I WINKED BUT NOW IM FREAKING OUT" Cas practically shouted at her. His anxiety was kicking in because he was afraid he did something wrong or came on too strong or maybe now Den thought he was some sort of weirdo. He tried to slow his breathing.

"Hey, Clearance. You need to calm down. I'm sure everything is alright. Was it Dean or Sam?" she asked. She had been at the school with the Winchester's so she knew of them but she'd never talked to them before.

" Dean." Cas whispered.

" Ooh, Clarence you are in luck because that hunk of meat swings both ways." She said smirking and winking at him. Castiel glared at her over his thermos of soup.

Meg had started calling Castiel " Clarence" the day they met because he explained that he was named after an angel and so the first angel she thought of was Clarence from the classic Christmas movie It's a Wonderful life.

Cas was sitting on top of the table next to Meg who was stretched out on the bench. He had his knees tucked up to his chest and his thermos of soup on top of them.

Just then he saw Dean walk in with Ash and Jo awh fuck, they were with Castiel's older brother Gabriel. Well, this was going to be fun.

As they walked by Cas and Meg's lunch table Gabriel pulled out a sling shot and tried to hit Cas with a thick rubber band ball but Cas was a step ahead of him. He held up a lunch tray and easily shielded himself from the blow. Taped onto the lunch tray was a hand written sign that said the words "you suck Gabriel". It was Meg's idea and Cas thought it was amusing.

Gabriel and Dean walked up to them while Ash and Jo went and sat down a few tables away.

"Hiya Cassie!" Gabriel said to his brother, "Hello witch" he said then glaring at Meg. Cas smirked.

"Hello Gabriel" Cas replied.

" Hi assnugget" Meg sneered. His olde brother and best friend had an interesting relationship.

"Cassie why do you let her bully me?" Gabe said mock pouting.

Meg chuckled, "why are you such an infant?"

Gabriel stuck out his tongue at her.

"I like that she gets under your skin" Cas said laughing lightly and saw that Dean was still standing there.

"Hello again Dean, I see you've met my older brother Gabriel"

"Hey Cas, uh yeah we have a lot of classes together" Dean said shyly.

"Dean, this is my best friend Meg Masters, Meg this is Dean. Please be nice" he said more as a sarcastic comment then a serious one.

"Of course your majesty" she replied just as snidely, "Hi Dean. Nice to meet you" she said sweetly.

"Uh, yeah. You too." He said smiling a little.

"Well come on Deano, lets leave these butt munches to eat in peace, see you after school Cassie" Gabriel said and they walked away. Dean waved to Cas as they left, Cas smiled at him.

"Oh boy! Cas? He has a nickname for you?" Meg said incredulously.

"Are you trying to make me worry even more?" Castiel asked.

"No sorry. But seriously Clarence, he's definitely got a thing for you." Meg assured him.

"Oh I'm sure. Just like Gabriel has a thing for you" Castiel replied. Meg shook her head because Cas clearly didn't see it.

XXXXXXxxxxxxSuperaturalxxxxxxXXXXX

Dean met up with Ash and Jo at their lockers so they could head to lunch together, but there was someone else with them.

He was short and had pointy features, not bad looking but he wasn't Deans type, he had light golden brown hair that was combed back, it was almost as long at Sam's, and his eyes looked like bright honey.

"Hey guys" Dean said when he reached them.

"Hey Dean, this is our friend Gabriel, he's a senior like us, moved here last year." Jo said introducing them.

"Yeah this amigo is great man" Ash said clearly a little bit stoned.

"You wouldn't happen to be Cas' older brother would you?" Dean asked.

"You mean Castiel? Yeah. Why? How'd you meet Cassie?" Gabriel asked.

"He sits next to me in my English class" Dean told him.

"That's cool Deano, but I assure you Cassie is not nearly as cool as I am" Gabe said smirking and Dean laughed.

"Castiel is just as cool Dean, don't let him fool you. He's actually pretty awesome, he and Meg hang with us whenever Gabe doesn't wanna choke her" Jo explained.

"She's demon spawn. I don't understand what Cassie sees in her" Gabriel said as they walked into the lunch room.

"Meg his girlfriend?" Dean asked trying to sound as normal as possible. Jo noticed but Ash and Gabe paid him no mind.

"God no. Cassie's as gay and a fuckin unicorn, they're just best friends and she's evil" Gabriel explained.

Cas was gay? Well. Whaddya know. Dean grinned and then he noticed when Gabe stopped to shoot something from a sling shot at his brother and what he assumed was Meg. Where the fuck did he get a sling shot from? He watched as Cas easily shielded the projectile with a lunch tray and Meg effectively flipped Gabriel off without Cas realizing it.

Dean laughed when he saw the "you suck Gabriel" note on the make shift shield.

When Gabriel was talking to Cas and bickering with Meg, Dean was only sort of paying attention. Cas was sitting on the table and not the bench beside it with his knees pulled up to his chest to that Dean could sort of peek through his thin legs to look at his extremely nice ass. Gosh did he have a one track mind.

Dean was so lost in thought that he almost didn't realize Cas was speaking to him.

"Hey Cas, uhh yeah we have a lot of classes together" wow that sounded stupid.

Cas then introduced Dean to his not girlfriend best friend Meg whom Dean liked a lot actually. Gabe then pulled him away so they could sit with Ash and Jo for lunch and Dean turned to wave just in time to see a small smile grace Cas' lips.

"So Deano, got a thing for my baby bro?" Gabriel asked as they sat down.

"What? No" Dean denied. It was too early for anything like a relationship to happen for Dean at all.

"Liar" Jo said with a mouth full of food.

Dean blushed furiously and threw a plastic fork at her.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I THOUGHT OF IT THE OTHER NIGHT WHEN I COULDN'T FALL ASLEEP BC I THINK TOO MUCH AND I TYPED IT ALL IN MY NOTES ON MY IPOD. ISN'T IS GREAT? I THINK IT'S GREAT. **

**Review pls? if you even read it..? **

**One love. **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys responded well to this! Thanks so much for being nice and reading it and stuff like awesome. :D here's the next chapter. Enjoy :D**

"Goooooood morning Cassie!" Gabriel shouted as he entered his younger brothers bedroom. "Time to get up, come onnnnn, it's Friday, you can sleep in all you want tomorrowwwwww."

_Why the fuck does he have to be so whiney? _Castiel thought to himself and slammed his face into his pillow with a loud grunt.

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm getting a ride from Meg anyways, so you don't have to wait." Castiel added, he usually got one from Meg, but sometimes she was busy on Friday mornings with a little cousin or something. Today she was free though, thank the lord.

"Ugh, why do you even like that snake?" Gabriel complained but left before Cas could reply.

Castile sighed, he wanted the week to be over now. School was getting tiring and annoying and it stressed him out way more then should be necessary. Keeping his grades as insanely high as they were in the beginning of the year, thinking about being a senior next year, worrying about college, it was all catching up to him a little, and it left him little time to do things that he wanted. And that also made him worry because he wanted to have a normal teen age life without having a panic attack, because then people would look at him even weirder then they already do.

He lifted himself out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom that was in his room, if he didn't have his own he'd never be ready in time because Gabriel was worse then a middle school girl in there. He shivered when the slight chill of the house hit the bare skin of his torso, and he pulled up his sweat pants a little. Brushing his teeth he looked in the mirror.

He needed to shave a little, he had some serious five o'clock shadow but he was too lazy to bother shaving, he was also too lazy to do his hair, not like he ever did anyways. It was always sticking up everywhere, he could run his fingers through it (which he did frequently) but it was never tangled and frankly he liked it that way.

Walking back into his room he picked up the rattiest pair of black skinny jeans that he owned out of his bureau and slipped them on, they were so fucking comfortable he didn't care if he looked like a hobo. They were low rise jeans, and he couldn't remember where he put his belt, guess he would just suffer and hope nobody complained about seeing his boxer briefs.

There was a loud knocking on his door and before he could walk over to it Meg burst inside. She stopped when she saw him shirtless and in bare feet, buttoning the jeans as he looked up.

"Meg what the fuck." he said more as a statement then a question.

"Oh my lord, hot damn Clarence." Meg said winking and then whistled when he rolled his eyes.

It wasn't a secret to Castiel, or anyone else that Meg found Cas attractive, they just would never date because one, Meg may find him attractive but she didn't have romantic feelings towards him and Cas didn't have feelings for her that way. That's how it worked.

"Meg?" Castiel questioned when she didn't say anything else.

"If you don't leave with me right now we'll both be late for school, so unless you want to ruin that perfect attendance record you have I suggest you cover up that gorgeous torso of yours and hop to it." She said pointing and waving at him and showing him the time on her phone.

If they left now they'd get there with ten minutes left in homeroom. Cas swore.

"Shit, okay, okay, my bags downstairs let me just grab a t-shirt." Castiel said, he got that nervous look in his eyes when he was getting anxious. Being late for school made him very anxious.

He pulled out a plain white crew neck t-shirt that was well fitted and rose little above his pants like to his hip bones stuck out and a sliver of skin and the band of his briefs were visible. It made a lot of people swoon. The shirt was horribly wrinkled but it smelled clean so he shrugged, put on some deodorant and his incredibly subtle pine tree smelling cologne.

"You gonna grab a jacket?" Meg asked as he pulled on his worn out doc martins and slung his back pack over his shoulder.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Cas said dismissing her worry. It was becoming fall and it was just starting to be cold in the morning and only slightly warm in the afternoon.

Castiel tied his boots in the car. Meg owned this really cool old fashioned punch buggy, in black, and he obsessed with it.

"So, you gonna ask Dean out today?" Meg asked him.

"God Meg, I'm not going to." Cas sighed. Meg new he liked Dean, a lot, and they knew Dean was bisexual, but Cas didn't get the vibe from Dean that seemed like he wanted to date him. They flirted in class sometimes, but it was a friendship type of thing and nothing more. Plus, Cas was way too much of a chicken.

"Why not?" Meg asked. "He's totally hot for you."

"Why do you keep saying that? He's obviously not, plus I'm to much of a pussy. Deal with it." Cas growled at her and she laughed. _But he's obviously totally into you Clarence not the other way around, _Meg thought to herself.

They pulled into a parking spot in front of the school, they were lucky, and the had fifteen minutes left of homeroom. Cas hopped out of the little bug, and hunched when some cold wind hit him. It wasn't that bad but he was in a short sleeved shirt. Meg was right and he hated it. He lifted his shoulders like he was in a permanent shrug, trying to hide form the cold.

He walked around to Meg's side of the car and looked up to see Dean getting out of his gorgeous 1967 Chevy Impala next to them. Meg smirked at him and he shot her the deadliest death glare he could muster up.

Dean looked up and smiled at him, waving, and walking over.

"Hey Cas, aren't you usually like, early?" Dean asked and Cas almost choked because he was so goddamn adorable.

"Uhh, yeah, Gabriel woke me up late." Cas said smiling at him sheepishly, and ran his fingers through his hair, nervous habit.

Before Dean could respond a boy taller than Castiel, but shorter than Dean, around 5' 11'' nudged Dean in the arm.

"I'm going to homeroom. I waited for you last time and got yelled at." the tall boy said. He had a strong jaw and tam skin and long floppy hair. His face was young, and innocent.

"Oh alright Sammy, see ya later okay?" Dean said and the boy shooed Dean away when he rubbed his shaggy hair.

"Yeah yeah, bye." he said, but he was smiling.

"Oh sorry, that was my little brother Sammy. He's a sophomore, he skipped a grade." Dean said proudly.

"Wow that's impressive." Cas said lifting his eyebrows and added, "Uhmm little?"

Dean let out a light chuckle and Cas grinned.

"Yeah, he went through a growth spurt this year, and he's still going. Doc says he'll be bigger than me." he laughed again and they all headed inside.

"Well, you've seen Gabriel. He's done growing, and he's older than me." Cas said smirking.

"Little shit dwarf." they heard Meg whipser under her breath and they all laughed loudly and people looked at them weird while they walked through the hallway.

"Yeah Gabe is pretty damn small." Dean said chuckling.

"My oldest brother is the same height as you though." Cas added looking at Dean, "Like 6' 1''?" he asked.

"Yup." Dean confirmed, "Wait you and Gabe have another brother?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Lucifer. He graduated three years ago, he's a chef." Casitel explained as they made their way to the adjoining junior and senior homerooms.

"You've got a brother named Lucifer?" Dean asked incredulously as they stopped at Castiel's locker.

"That brother, I love dearly." Meg said, sneaking into the conversation. Dean and Cas smiled at her.

"Uh yes. My parents were very religious." Cas said quietly, smiled sadly, nodded at Dean and left to go inside his homeroom. Meg sighed and Dean looked worriedly at her. Castiel didn't like talking about his parents because they always triggered these emotional panic attacks that made him anxious and sad and the only people that can calm him down are Lucifer and Gabriel, Meg could only help a little and not if it got bad.

"Did I say something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Dean you didn't know. It's not your fault. Clarence in there doesn't like to talk about his parents. Listen to me, I know you like him, and I know you wanna be friends, maybe even more than that? Right? Yeah I know, but he has really bad anxiety, and his parents trigger it all the time. Just try not to bring up unless he does himself alright?" Meg said looking at him for an answer.

"Yeah, of course, should I tell Gabe?" Dean asked.

"Nah, Castiel will let him know. Gabe might talk to you about it because you two are close, but don't count on it." Meg told him, bid him goodbye and headed into homeroom. Dean stood there for a little bit, because Cas didn't seem anxious. In fact every time they had talked Cas had seemed confident and unafraid.

"Clarence you okay?" Meg asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, sorry." Cas said looking up from a drawing he was doodling in his sketch book. Drawing always calmed him down.

Cas had drawn three little angels falling from two black figures in the sky. Meg knew it was Cas and his brothers falling from their parent's grasp.

**XXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXX**

The day had gone by slow for Dean until English class. English class was the only class he had with Jo and Ash and _Cas_. Dean had kept sitting in the seat next to Cas and it had just become where he was supposed to sit, and he didn't mind at all. Cas was always willing to help him with things when ever he finished first, and Dean liked talking to Cas.

He found out that Cas liked music almost as much as he liked art. He liked all of the music Dean listened to, but he also listened to music that Dean had never heard of. The fact that he liked classic rock made Dean want to hug him.

That morning when Dean stepped out of his car to see Cas and Meg in the parking space next to him his legs turned to jelly because Cas always looked like he was thoroughly fucked out and he was so hot and he didn't even try. He was late, and as Dean looked at his clothes he saw how wrinkled they were and realized Cas just threw some stuff on. He was even completely gorgeous in his I don't even care about my appearance look.

He had to fight the urge to fucking groan out loud in frustration when Cas shrugged against the cold and his t-shirt lifted even more and he could see the entire bottom half of Cas' stomach and a v-line that was so defined yet to subtle that it made him want to die.

Dean had it bad.

Then during English, Miss Bradbury had them find a partner and then took them all outside. Naturally, he asked Cas to be his partner and Cas said yes which made him happy. A lot of people wanted to be Dean's partner because they wanted to get into his pants, and a lot of people wanted to be Cas' partner because he was a genius with words, so lots of people were aggravated when the picked each other.

They were playing the English version of eye spy. You had to look around and find something, and write down a detailed description of what it was without writing the actual thing down, then you're partner had to guess what it was. Miss Bradbury told them they couldn't do people which disappointed Dean because he could have written pages about Castiel.

He and Cas were sitting on top of one of the outdoor lunch tables that were a little farther from the other partners and writing with their notebooks on their knees. After the fourth time the wind blew and Cas shivered violently Dean sighed.

"Cas, do you want my jacket?" Dean asked, blushing only slightly.

"What? No, I couldn't." Cas said wide eyes and blushing more than Dean.

"Cas take my jacket, you've been shivering for the last ten minutes." Dean dead panned.

"But what about you?" Cas asked tilting his head to the side like a kitten and Dean wanted to take a picture.

"Cas, I'm wearing layers. I'll be fine. Take it okay?" Dean said shrugging out of his leather jacket and handed it to the slightly smaller boy.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said sincerely, and pulled it on. Immediately he felt warmer.

"You're welcome Cas." Dean said and they continues writing. Dean cursed himself a little because Cas looked really hot in a leather jacket.

When they got back inside Cas had tried to give it back to Dean.

"Cas just give it to me at the end of the day okay? What if you get cold again?" Dean had asked.

"O-okay." Cas stuttered out shyly and said goodbye to Dean so he could meet Meg for lunch.

At the lunch table Gabriel, Jo and Ash were all staring at him with smiles on their faces.

"What?" he asked shoveling some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Don't you like Castiel's new jacket?" Jo asked.

"I think Cassie really pulls off the leather look." Gabriel added and Ash just snickered.

"Guys, we were outside for English and he was cold so I offered it to him. I was being nice." Dean defended.

"Oh sure, just like he's going to be nice and make it smell like him and then you're gonna be sniffin it all night?" Ash said grinning.

"Fuck you, Ash." Dean said glaring at him.

"Speaking of Cassie, though," Gabe said changing the subject sort of, "He told me what happened this morning, Dean."

Dean stiffened. _was Gabe gonna yell at him? _

"I'm not mad or anything Dean, it's just Cassie's sensitive." Gabriel told him.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Jo asked, and Gabe shook his head. Jo took Ash to go to class early so Dean and Gabe could talk alone.

"They know whatever I don't know?" Dean asked.

"Yah, those guys have been my best friends since I got here, and now you are too. You were going to find out eventually. Not a lot of people no this," Gabe told him, "But our oldest Lucifer is Cassie and I's legal gaurdian. Our mom died when we were young and that's when Cassie started showing symptoms of having anxiety. It got worse when our dad was always leaving and then one day he never came back, and Castiel had a panic attack. He hasn't had one in a while, but thinking about our parents always triggers his anxiety a little. The doctors say he doesn't have a sever case enough for pills, and he's been getting a lot better recently but Luke and I are still wary. We're the only ones who can calm him down." Gabriel explained.

"Oh, wow Gabe, I'm sorry about all that shit that happened to you, and I'm sorry it affected Cas so negatively, but I understand. My mom and Dad got divorced and my dad became real abusive, and my mom? She kinda lost it. She's like a robot, she doesn't even remember she has kids sometimes. Sammy and I live with our Uncle Bobby, a close family friend." Dean told his friend.

"Sorry about that Deano, now about the mega crush you got on my little bro.." Gabe began but Dean cut him off.

"Gabe, I get it. You all know I got the hots for Cas alright? But nothing's gonna happen okay? Because he's not into me okay? Okay." Dean said and Gabe decided to let Dean figure it out by himself.

"You wanna come over and hang out tomorrow? Jo and Ash are." Gabe asked him, changing the subject.

"Sure, can I bring Sammy?" Dean asked.

"If you want sure." Gabe said. Gabriel had never really been introduced to Sam so this would be a good time to meet him.

Cas climbed up onto his lunch table and leaned against the wall still wrapped in Dean's leather jacket. He kept smelling it. He'd been smelling it all day, it was like a drug. Dean smelled like gasoline, old spice, fabric softener and gun powder? Cas didn't care. It was addicting and he loved it much more than should be allowed.

When Dean had offered Cas his leather jacket Cas almost fell off of that table. Cas knew he was doing it as a nice gesture but couldn't help blushing. The smile that Dean had given him when he put the jacket on though? It was worth it. Dean was in fact, the most beautiful human being that Cas had ever laid his eyes on and he just couldn't help himself. Cas was in the constant battle with himself because he always felt the urge to kiss Dean, or hug him, or touch him or something.

"Oh goodness gracious me, what have we here? Your boyfriend lend you the new jacket?" Meg asked as she sat down on the bench below him.

"I was cold during English, we went outside, and he offered to me. He told me to give it back at the end of the day." Cas told her.

"Awwwwwwwh! He doesn't want you to be cold the rest of the day? Clarence this is just precious." Meg said grinning.

"Meg, we are not talking about this." Cas said and changed the subject, "Wanna come over tomorrow? I was thinking Lord of the Rings marathon."

"That sounds perfect, can I stay the night? My parents are having like a date thing and their probably gonna have sex and I don't wanna bet there for that." Meg said shivering in disgust.

"What you don't want to hear how you were made?" Cas asked lifting an eyebrow and laughing, Meg glared at him.

"Of course you can stay. Lucifer loves you, sometimes I'm afraid too much." Cas told her. Lucifer and Meg flirted all of the time, the only problem was Meg was 17, not 18, so they never did anything about it. Her birthday was coming up soon and Cas cringed at the weird thought of Meg and his brother together.

"Mhmm, Lucifer is one fine specimen." Meg said knowing it would gross Cas out, which it did. He pretended to puke all over her food. They giggled. "So I'll show up around like two?" Meg asked. She knew Cas was a sleeper.

"Yeah sure." he nodded and they finished their lunch.

At the end of the day, before going to find Gabriel at his car, Cas went and looked for Dean so he could return his leather jacket. Dean was leaning against his car, waiting for Sammy, Cas guessed.

"Dean?" he said speaking up when he got close enough.

"Oh hey Cas." Dean said smiling warmly.

"I've come to return your jacket. Thank you for letting me wear it, it's very warm." Cas said smiling up at him.

"Oh you're welcome. It's no problem Cas, really. Just remember to bring a jacket or something next time." Dean said pretending to scold him.

"Yeah, I just was rushing this morning and I forgot. I'm not really a morning person." Cas told him. Dean smiled because picturing a sleepy Cas in his head was the most adorable thing in the entire world.

"Me neither." Dean agreed.

"By the way," Cas said before they could end the conversation, "Your car? It's absolutely stunning."

"Isn't she?" Dean asked excitedly, he loved his car, "67' Chevy Impala. I restored her myself."

"Wow that's impressive." Cas said in awe. Dean working on a car was a huge turn on.

"Yeah she's my pride an-" But Dean was cut off.

"Dean?"

Dean turned around to his younger brother standing there raising an eyebrow.

"Oh Sammy! Sorry kid, I didn't see you there." DEan said sheepishly.

"Yeah no shit." Sam said grinning at his brother.

"Sammy, this is Cas, he's a brainwave like you, a junior in my senior English class." Dean said introducing them, "And Cas this is my kid brother Sammy."

"Nice to meet you Sam." Cas said warmly and Sam retuned the smile.

"Nice to meet you as well Cas, which is short for..? Dean makes nick names for everyone." Sam said rolling his eyes.

Cas laughed, "It's short for Castiel. Casitel Novack." Cas told the boy.

"Oh cool angel of Thursdays." Sam said it was like common knowledge.

"Yes indeed, not a lot of people know that." Cas said impressed.

"I watched a show on the history channel about Warriors of God." Sam explained and Cas nodded.

"Well I'll see you later Dean, goodbye Sam." Cas said and left to find Gabriel.

Dean turned to see Sam smirking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That's the guy Jo was talking about, isn't it? He's the one you're crushing hard on?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he Sammy, but just like I told the others he's not into me." Dean grumbled as they got into the car.

"Dean I don't know what the others have told you but that's bull shit. If Cas isn't into you then I'm Brittany Spears because he was practically swooning." Sam said laughing.

"huh?" DEan said.

"Dean if he didn't like you, he wouldn't have worn your jacket." Sam said simply and Dean smiled a little.

**XXXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXX**

Cas stretched his long limbs and looked at the clock. It was 1:45, Meg was going to be there in fifteen minutes. Not that he or she cared if he was in his pajamas, he just thought he should be a little awake at least.

Cas loved sleeping in, because he loved sleeping. Sleeping meant that his mind was at rest and he didn't worry.

He got up, brushed his teeth, and padded down stairs. He was wearing low wasted sweatpants, the tie tied in a loose bow, he was shirtless, his v-line plainly showing above the waste band of boxer briefs that were more visible than normally. He didn't have socks on either.

"Good Morning Castiel." he heard his older brother Lucifer say when he walked into the kitchen.

Lucifer was tall and rugged but handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Morning Lucifer." Cas said groggily and gave his brother a quick hug, rubbing his eyes he realized that he and Lucifer weren't the only people in the house.

The kitchen and the living room were connected and there wasn't a wall between them so whoever was in the kitchen was visible clearly to people in the living room.

"ooh, Cas, if you weren't gay I would jump you in a heartbeat." Jo said winking.

Gabriel had friends over. Shit.

Cas was proud of his body, he knew he was good looking he just didn't flaunt it. He normally wasn't nervous in front of people but Jo and Ash weren't the only ones there. Dean and Sam were there as well.

"Hello everyone." he said smiling sheepishly.

**Soooo? Reviewed pleassseeeeee? I liked this chapter. It was long. One love. **

**Liz. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I love you guys omg I'm marrying all of you at once come on let's be mormons bc you guys are so amazing like your reviews are the best. Here's the next chapter hope you like it :D**

Dean knew he was going over the Novacks to hang out with Gabe and Jo and Ash but Cas was going to be there, because he lived there, and he need to find something to wear. After hearing what Sam said to him, he had hope that maybe Cas really did have feelings for him.

He decided to wear his tightest t-shirt, it was black and had the Led Zeppelin Zeppelin on the chest and that was it. He slid on his snuggest but most comfortable jeans that 'made his ass as perky as Sam's' as Bobby's friend Pamela would say.

He threw on his leather jacket and boots, ushered Sam out the door and drove to Gabriel's house.

"So where are we going again?" Sam asked pulling his sleeves over his hands and fixing the beanie he was wearing.

"Gabriel Novack's house. He's a friend of mine, Jo and Ash are gonna be there too." Dean told him.

"Novack? Like Castieeeel?" he asked annoyingly.

"Yes Sam, Like Cas. Gabe is Cas' older brother." Dean said irritably.

"Just asking, no need to get your panties in a twist." his little brother said smirking.

Dean turned up the music, it was ACDC, Sam groaned and put in some head phones.

Dean parked in front of the Novack home and got out of the car, Sam following behind him like a puppy. The house was not unlike Dean and Sam's, small, but nice, definitely had a cozy vibe to it.

He rang the doorbell.

"Deanoooo!" Gabriel shouted as he answered the door. Dean smiled and Sam winced a little at the volume at which Gabriel decided was appropriate.

"Hey Gabe, are the others here yet?" Dean asked walking inside and removing his jacket. Sam left his sweatshirt on.

"Yah, they got here like ten minutes ago. You gonna introduce me?" Gabe asked peeking around Dean as Sam.

"Oh right, Gabe this is my younger brother Sammy, Sammy this is Gabriel Novack." Dean said quickly. They shook hands.

"I see your family has a thing for angel names. I met Castiel at school yesterday." Sam told him.

"Oh yah, our parents were weird, named their first kid Lucifer. He's in the kitchen." Gabriel said leading them into the living room where Ash and Jo were already sitting.

"He lives up to the namesake too." Gabriel added and the Winchesters laughed.

"I resent that!" they heard a deep voice come from the kitchen, and looked up to see who it was. Lucifer was standing in the kitchen that was connected to the living room, which doesn't have a wall so you can see into it easily. Lucifer was tall and broad shouldered with scruff on his chin and jaw and blue eyes like Castiels, and golden hair like Gabriel.

Everyone chuckled.

Dean remained standing, talking with Gabriel while Sam said next to Ash on the couch who started trying to braid his hair. They started bickering and Jo joined Gabriel in his conversation with Dean about why all Winchesters were tall.

Then they heard Lucifer speak to someone in the kitchen.

"Good morning Castiel." they heard him say and Dean gulped.

"Morning Lucifer." Dean heard Cas say in his sleepy deep groggy voice and he shivered a little. That _voice_. It would kill him someday he was sure of it.

He looked up to see Lucifer's back to them, giving Cas a quick hug so Cas was blocked from Dean's view by Lucifer's large form. When Lucifer let go of his youngest brother Dean almost fainted. He knees became wobbly, his face flushed violently, and his breath hitched. He even grabbed onto the arm of the couch for support because Castiel was standing in front of him _shirtless_, with sweat pants so low on his _god damn amazing hip bones _that you could see his _near perfect v-line_.

"ooh, Cas if you weren't gay I'd jump you in a heartbeat." Jo said winking and Dean wanted to punch her in the neck.

Cas looked up with wide eyes, realizing that he and his brother weren't alone in the house and that Gabriel had friends over. He looked at Jo and then Ash and raked over Gabriel and Sam before halting on Dean.

"Hello everyone." he said smiling sheepishly and Dean help in a groan and tried smiling in return.

"Oh Cassie you're awake finally!" Gabriel said jumping up and slinging an arm around Castiel's shoulders. Cas glared at him.

"Gabriel get off of me. And you know I like to sleep in." He said removing himself from Gabriel and getting a bowl of cereal and sitting at the island that was close to the door way of the living room so he could talk to everyone if they found the wanted to talk to him.

"Yeah I know, last time I woke you up earlier than eleven on a Saturday you punched me in the face." Gabriel grumbled and everyone giggled. Cas smirked and Dean sat down because his muscles gave out.

"It's okay Cas," Sam said looking up at the boy from his perch on the couch, "Dean sleeps just as late. On school days." Dean scowled and Jo barked out a laugh.

"I remember last summer when we used to visit you guys when you moved away and Dean would be asleep when we got there. Me and Ash used to jump on him and stuff." she said happily.

"Yeah, you dumped ice cold water on me once and I almost murdered you." Dean grumbled and Cas chuckled. Dean smiled at him.

"So what're we doing today?' Ash asked.

"I was thinking video game contest." Gabriel said thinking. "Cassie will you play so we can have even numbers?" Gabriel asked.

"Ask Lucifer, I'm having Meg over, we're watching Lord of the Rings in my room." Cas said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Meg's coming over?" Lucifer asked popping his head into their view.

"Yes, can you not bother us while we watch Lord of the Rings? You can flirt with her afterwards." Cas growled at his oldest brother.

"Fine, and yes Gabriel I'll play with you. I have the day off." Lucifer told his other brother.

"Yes! Now we have even teams. Just keep that heathen away from me." Gabe told Cas talking about Meg.

"She's not even that bad, why do you hate her so much?" Dean asked.

"Meg's great, we've gone to the mall a few times. She's hilarious." Jo added.

"She's gorgeous." Lucifer concluded and everyone cringed a little and Cas threw his spoon at him.

"She's evil." Gabriel said and sat down on one of the chairs.

The doorbell rang three times.

"Oh that's probably Meg, _I'll _get the door Lucifer." Cas said when Lucifer's head perked up.

Cas hoppd off of his stool and walked into the living room and around the couch. Dean watched him the entire time, following his movements with his eyes and his head. When Cas walked by Dean he reached out and rubbed Dean's head affectionately. Dean leaned into the touch involuntarily.

"Hey Dean." Cas said smiling.

"Hi Cas," Dean practically whispered.

Cas went into the hallway and Dean turned back to face the others. They were all staring at him, even Lucifer. And they were all smiling.

"Shut up." Dean scowled and crossed his arms.

"Hiya Clarence!" they heard Meg shout excitedly and there was a loud umph from Cas and they watched as Cas walked back into the living room with a smiling Meg hooked to him. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was walking back wards while Cas had his arms around her waste, walking her forwards.

"You are ridiculous, Meg Masters." he said smiling at her and Dean felt a hot pang of jealousy. Dean didn't want Meg to touch Cas, to wrap her arms around his bare torso because he wanted to do it.

"Hey Lucifer, Meg is sleeping over okay?" Cas said loud enough for his brother to hear.

"It's more than okay." He said snidely and entered the living room to smile at Cas' friend.

"Hey there gorgeous." She said unwrapping herself from Cas to hug Lucifer around the waste. He returned the gesture.

"Ugh, first Jo compliments Cassie and then this whore compliments Lucy! Why doesn't anyone say those things to me?" Gabriel asked mock pouting.

"Because you're pudgy." Meg said seriously. Sam snorted and Gabriel hit him in the back of the head.

"You, are not a whore. Don't listen to the little twat." Lucifer whispered loud into her ear so everyone could hear and was about to kiss her when Cas cleared his throat.

"Lucifer I swear to God.." He said glaring at him. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Fine." Lucifer grumbled and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled up at him and returned to Cas' side.

"Alright, well we're gonna go watch Lord of the Rings and fawn over how hot Legolas and Aragon are." Meg said smiling.

"I do like Aragon." Cas said winking at everyone and they all laughed.

"You gonna put a shirt on or just show off?" Gabriel asked glaring.

Cas shrugged.

"Cas, you can stay bare-chested all you want." Jo said smiling and Dean found himself nodding in agreement, grinning at Cas as well. Cas raised an eyebrow at him and then grinned back. _he fucking grinned back. _

Dean flushed horribly. _was a thing with Cas gonna happen? Was it possible? _Dean really hoped it would because he didn't think he could just be friends with him any longer. Not while he walked around shirtless.

**XXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXXX**

Cas was freaking out while he ate his breakfast. Dean was here and he as pretty sure he saw Dean gulp and grab the couch for support while he _checked him out so obviously it was going to make Cas cry. _Maybe Meg was right, maybe Dean did like him…

Cas gulped himself though when he finally looked at Dean after the initial shock of him just being there. Dean looked _really _good. That shirt he was wearing? It was definitely Cas' favorite shirt because it as so fucking tight that Dean's large muscles bulged everywhere in a very desirable manner. And his _jeans. _The way Dean's thighs and ass looked in those jeans should be illegal in every place that had people that could appreciate it. Which was everywhere.

Then Meg got there and it gave Cas an excuse to walk closer to Dean, but what he did next? Probably the ballsiest thing Cas had ever attempted ever. He rubbed Dean's head in a very affectionate way and _Dean fucking leaned into his touch. _

"Hey Dean." Cas said and he even braved smiling down at him.

"Hi Cas," Dean whispered back. He whispered it. Cas was going to die.

Cas opened the door wide eyed and Meg's scream of happiness died in her throat.

"You okay Clarence?" she asked.

"I woke up and came down stairs. Gabe has friends over. _Dean _is here Meg and he blushed and frigging checked me out!" Cas said, he was freaking out. What if he was imagining all of it?

"I told you he liked you." Meg said smirking.

"But what if we think he does but that's just him being friendly? What if I make a move and he doesn't really feel that way? I already kind of made a move! What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Cas was breathing heavily now.

Cas didn't get why he was all nervous and anxious now but not in the living room. There was something about Dean that just made his nervousness and anxiety disappear.

"Castiel, chill out. He likes you trust me okay? Now what did you do?" Meg asked him calmly and quietly.

"I-I rubbed his head, I touched his fucking soft hair. And he _leaned into my hand,_ and then I said Hey Dean all confident like and he whispered back. He was all 'hi cas' like I was some celebrity he had got the chance to meet." Cas told her. A smile was gracing his lips now.

"Oh Cas what you do to that boy. You could reduce him to a wobbly mess on the ground, I'm sure of it. " Meg said smiling at him and he blushed. "Wanna make him jealous?"

"How?" Cas asked cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Just follow my lead okay?" she said and he nodded.

"Hiya Clarence!" Meg shouted and threw her arms around his neck and he grunted in surprise.

He wrapped his arms around her waste and walked her backwards into the living room and chanced a look at Dean. He knew Dean liked Meg, they were pretty good friends themselves, and Dean knew that Cas didn't like girls but still Dean was death glaring Meg like she was Adolf Hitler.

Then Cas had to be a buffer between his best friend and older brother because if he wasn't careful they'd go off and fuck somewhere and Lucifer would be arrested because Meg wasn't eighteen yet.

_Then _when Jo told Cas he could stick with being shirtless _DEAN NODDED IN AGREEMENT AND SMILED. HE FUCKING SMILED. CAS WAS GOING TO PASS OUT. _Cas did the first thing that came to mind and raised an eyebrow in question and then smiled back. He smiled even wider when he saw how red Dean's face had gotten.

Cas practically ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, dragging Meg along with him. He slammed the door shut and turned to her.

"Meg what do I do?" he asked.

"You mean, 'what do I do about the hot guy downstairs that has an obvious crush on me'? oh I dunno, make a move maybe?" Meg said sitting on Cas' bed after putting the first LOTR movie into the DVD player.

"I did already right? Actually touching him counts?" Cas asked sitting next to her. They cuddled under his comforter as the movie began.

"So just wait for him to reciprocate. Let him make the next move okay, and stop worrying about it." Meg told him and he nodded.

They finished the first movie, Cas was snuggled up against his best friend, and he found that the popcorn they ate made them really thirsty.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, want anything?" He asked.

"Other then Lucifer's semen?" she asked and laughed out loud when Casitel visibly choked on his own bile, "Some water would be nice."

He walked down the stairs, his bare feet padding lightly one the wooden floor. He smiled as his other friends were arguing lightly about who was winning. They were in teams of two. Gabe and Lucifer, Dean and Sam, and Ash and Jo.

He walked over to the fridge and got a bottled water out for Meg and two cans of Mountain Dew for himself. It was an unhealthy addiction that he had. Cas could've sworn he felt someone standing behind him.

"Still shirtless Cas?" he heard a gruff voice ask.

He whipped around to see Dean standing in front of him, he was so close that when Cas closed the fridge door he was basically pinned against it by Dean. Cas gulped and decided to take a risk.

"Like what you see?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Dean looked visibly surprised by Cas' response but recovered quickly. All he did was smile and wink and Cas blushed.

"You might as well be shirtless too Dean, a shirt that tight outlines all your muscles, but it's so sad that I can't see them." he whispered in Dean's ear and scooted away, running up the stairs quietly, leaving a dumb struck, blushing, half hard Dean in his wake.

**So? What did you think? I love leaving you guys on these little tiny cliff hangers because they're the worst kind. Review pls? reviews make me write faster. One love. **

**Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews are so AWESOMEEEE. OMFGGG. I LOVE YOU GUYS. Sorry for the wait I wanted to update my other fic "tie-dye shirts are rainbows and you know what that means" bc they've been waiting for like everr. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy :D**

"Like what you see?" Cas asked raising an eyebrow. Dean was shocked, he didn't think Cas would be so forward, but he could work with it, and there was no doubt that he liked what he saw. He decided to go for subtle, just winking and Cas and giving him a small smile. Dean grinned wider when the other boy flushed.

"You might as well be shirtless too, Dean. A shirt that tight outlines all your muscles, but its so sad that I cant see them." Cas said smirking.

_Shit. Where did that come from? _Dean thought and watched helplessly as Cas scooted around him and ran up the stairs. Dean watched the muscles in Cas' back move as he leaped up the steps. Dean had to cross his legs and do the awkward boner shift because honestly that left him a little hard.

"Dean-o! Get back in here and stop trying to have sex with Cassie in the kitchen! We would like to continue our game." Gabriel shouted into the kitchen. Thank God Cas had already gone up the stairs.

"Shut your cake hole, Gabe. I was just getting some water." Dean said, grabbing a water from the fridge and returning to sit on the couch next to Sam.

"Oh sure, that's why we could hear you two flirting like horny teenagers from in here." Jo said smirking. Dean flipped her off.

"Don't worry Dean, Castiel and Meg will be coming down soon." Lucifer assured the boy, "Meg can only stay away from me for so long." he said smirking.

"You do realize that Meg is only seventeen?" Jo asked laughing.

"Unfortunately. I've been into Meg since she was fifteen. I've just been waiting until she's of legal age to date me, which is in one month." Lucifer said happily.

"I'll never understand why you're so in love with that fire breathing cockroach." Gabriel said disgusted and everyone laughed.

"Because she's wonderfully dark and sarcastic and she hates you. She's my soul mate." Lucifer said mocking Gabriel who only snorted.

"She's not nearly as cool as Cas." Dean whispered to himself, he thought no one else could hear but turns out he was wrong.

"Awwhh! Deanie's got a wittle cwush!" Ash shouted laughing.

"He's right, Cassie is cooler than Meg, but he's not exactly _cool_ by itself." Gabriel said.

"That's a lie. Cas is like super cool." Jo said, "Everyone's always talking about how hot he is and how he's so mysterious and how his only best friends is the hot sociopath that everyone thinks is a murderer."

"Really?" Dean asked. Dean had always secretly hoped he was the only one to realize how hot Cas is, but apparently a lot of people did, Cas just liked to keep to himself.

"Yeah, and they're all jealous because you gave him your jacket. Listen there are two types of girls in our school," Jo said leaning forward, "The first group is the group that thinks Cas is hot and they want him all to themselves and they keep getting rejected because he's as gay as a rainbow. The second group is the girls that all think you're hot" she said to Dean, "And they want you all to themselves, so when these girls see that smoking hot Dean and smoking hot Cas flirting it up and shit they get jealous and they gossip."

"I see." Said Gabriel rubbing his chin.

"What group are you in Jo?" Sam asked curiously. She sneered at him.

"Okay fine." she said sighing, "Obviously I wasn't in Dean's group because that'd be like dating my older brother, "Dean scrunched his nose, "I was originally in Cas' group, I mean come on the guys gorgeous, but then Gabe told me he was gay, and now I see him as just friend. I'm in the third group, the group of girls that know that Cas and Dean are attractive but already have boyfriends or don't want to date them or are lesbians, etc." she explained.

"I can't wait until Dean and Cas start dating, it'll be hilarious. A full fledged civil war, cat fights everywhere." Ash said waggling his eyebrows.

"What makes you think that Cas and I are gonna start dating?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dean, come on. It's inevitable." Sam said rolling his eyes. Dean smiled.

**XXXxxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Cas burst into his room holding his and Meg's drinks. His cheeks were flushed, he had a warm feeling in his belly, he had a facial expression that looked like he was torn between crying and laughing, and he was breathing really hard.

"Well apparently something happened?" meg asked taking the water and patting the spot next to her. He sat down.

"So I was getting our drinks and then I turned around because Dean was all 'Still shirtless Cas?' and he was like _right there_. I was practically pinned up against the fridge and so I started to freak out and then I looked at him and it calmed me down and I was all, 'Like what you see?' and hE FUCKING WINKED AT ME. And thennnn, I told him his shirt was so tight that he might as well be shritless so I could see his muscles and he blushed and then I ran up here." Cas babbled out as fast as he could.

"Oh honey," Meg said grinning, "I'm gonna go downstairs and pretend like I have to use the bathroom and that you're using this one. I wanna see Dean-o's reaction." Meg said getting up.

"No, Meg-" but she cut him off.

"Go make like you're pissing, I'll be right back." Meg said shoving him aside gently and going down the stairs.

"Hello my fellow sinners." she said looking at everyone.

There was a chorus of 'hey meg' from everyone accept Gabriel and Lucifer. Gabriel was all, "Hello demon." and Lucifer was all, "Hey gorgeous." it was funny. Meg smiled at Lucifer and gave the bird to Gabriel.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom because Clarence is the using the one upstairs." Meg said as nonchalantly as possible. Dean's head snapped up at the mention of Cas, his cheeks were flushed and he couldn't help but smile.

She waited a few minutes in the bathroom before calling for Jo. "Jo could come here for a sec?" she called out and a few moments later Jo was walking towards her. She yanked her into the bathroom.

"Meg?" Jo asked confused.

"Listen, Cas told what happen between him and Dean in the kitchen, but he ran up the stairs before he could see Dean's reaction, so?" Meg asked. Jo smirked.

"Oh Meg you shudda seen it. It was priceless!" Jo said grinning, "Dean was completely flustered. He was a red as a fuckin tomato and there's no doubt in my mind he was sporting at least half a boner." Jo told her.

"Oh that's wonderful. Clarence has Dean wrapped around his finger and he doesn't even realize it." Meg said chuckling.

"Wrapped around his finger? Cas has Dean wrapped around his goddamn penis. Cas walks into the room and Dean's legs turn to jelly, I literally saw him hold onto the couch when he saw Cas shirtless." Jo said practically cackling. Meg liked Jo she swore, she was crass.

"I noticed something too. Dean is like medicine for Cas. Whenever Cas is in the same room as Dean, or even texting him? His anxiety and paranoia just disappear."  
Meg told her.

"Really? Wow, I can see that I guess. Dean's got this calming and protective air about him." Jo said.

"Yeah, I see it too. Cas is head over heels. Alright I gotta actually pee now so just you know tell them it was girly stuff." Meg said and shooed her out.

Jo made her way back into the living room and sat down next to her step brother, Ash, and picked up her controller.

"What did she want?" Ash asked, and the rest of the guys looked at her.

"Just girly stuff." she said shrugging and they scrunched their noses and continued to play.

When Meg walked back into Cas' bedroom he turned to look at her and his eyes were wide with fright.

"WELL?" he asked.

"Calm down Clarence, everything's fine. Let's just say you could basically say anything and Dean would come to your assistance. He's your bitch, you've got him wrapped around your skinny fingers, he's head over heals, he's whipp-" Cas cut her off.

"Okay, I get it. But are you sure?" he asked.

"Yah, I said your name and he blushed! Plus I got some info from Jo." Meg added.

"Okay." Cas said quietly and then grinned like a fucking idiot. "Let's finish the Twin Towers and then go downstairs."

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXX**

Meg came down the stairs with Cas on her back, she was giving him a piggy back ride. He was wearing a shirt now, a really tight star wars shirt which made Dean's heart thump eighty jillion times a minute.

"Walk faster, peasant!" Cas shouted giggling.

"He may be skinny, but he is not as light as you might think." Meg grunted as she walked into the living room. There was a resounding chuckle from everyone.

"How dare you make a fat joke, indentured servant." Cas said pretending to be hurt.

"That's it Clarence, I'm putting you down! Here Dean, you take this asshole." Meg said and dropped Cas right into Dean's lap.

"Gladly." Dean said grinning, and snaked his arms around Cas' waste without thought as soon as Cas was settled onto his lap.

"Hello Dean," Cas said smiling back at the taller boy, "Hello everyone else."

"Hey Cas" everyone said, and then Dean whispered, "Hi Cas." into Cas' ear. Cas shivered and blushed a little.

"You guys wanna play?" Lucifer asked.

"Sure, same teams?" Cas asked.

"Well, Lucifer probably wants to be on a team with Meg, so-" But Dean cut Gabriel off.

"So then Cas can be with me and Sammy can be Gabe's partner." Dean said tightening his hold around Cas' waist a little tighter.

"Fine! I'm gonna kick everyone's ass, and especially Dean's and it's gonna rock because his baby bro is my awesome side kick." Gabe said and pulled Sam over to sit with him.

"Hey! If anyone's the sidekick then it's you, you're as tiny a friggen fairy." Sam said looking down at Gabriel.

"Samsquatch, listen, this team, working together, thing isn't going to work if you won't cooperate, okay?" Gabe retorted, fighting Sam's sass with his own.

"Samsquatch?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow and trying not to smile.

Dean couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and burst out in a frenzy of giggles, Cas and Jo soon followed. Cas leaned into Dean's chest as he laughed, and not only did It make Dean grin and constrict his arms even tighter, it made Cas feel warm and safe and free of anxiety, not to mention it made him blush.

Sam and Gabe spent the majority of their videogame playing arguing about who was the sidekick, Jo spent it watching Dean and Cas, Ash spent most of it swearing, Meg and Lucifer spent most of it constantly flirting to everyone else's annoyance and Cas spent all of that time in Dean's lap. Dean loved it.

Finally, after Meg and Lucifer won three games and Ash and Jo won two they decided to take a break and eat some food.

"You guys want take out?" Lucifer asked.

"Can we get Chinese?" Cas asked. He and Dean were now stretched out on the couch, still sitting up, and Cas still had his back to Dean's chest, one of Dean's arms was draped over Cas' waist and the other above Cas, on the top of the couch.

"Is everyone else okay with that?" Lucifer asked. Everyone else nodded.

Meg had moved over to discuss Cas and Dean things, and also non-related Cas and Dean things. Ash was talking to Gabriel and Sam about how he and Jo had one a few games so that left Lucifer to get the food and Dean and Cas to talk to themselves on the couch.

"So Cas?" Dean said looking down at the smaller boy.

"Yes Dean?" Cas asked looking up at him.

"Can I have your phone number?" Dean asked smiling.

"And why would you need that?" Cas asked smirking.

"Well, I was gonna ask you to a movie, and having you're phone number would be useful in carrying out that action, you know for telling you when I get here, or like setting up a date and stuff. Plus, I like talking to you." Dean said returning the grin.

Cas was a little taken aback. _That was so fucking smooth, _Cas thought. Curse Dean, curse him and his charming ways.

"Oh, well lemme see your phone so I can put it in." Cas said holding out his hand. Dean placed his cell phone into Cas' waiting palm and may or may not have let his hand linger there for longer than necessary.

"Cas?" Dean asked while the boy typed in his number.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go to a movie with me or not?"

"Oh! Uhh, yes, very much. I would love to." Cas said returning Dean's phone.

"Great, because I really like you Cas, like a lot." Dean told him honestly, looking down at his hands and blushing.

_Did he really just say that? What if Cas didn't feel the same way? What if he thought we were just friends?" _Dean thought nervously.

Cas snuggled closer to Dean, which may not have been possible, now his head was next to Dean's, he cuddles with the older boy, rested his hand on Dean's hip and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Dean, I've liked you since your beautiful ass walked into my English class." Cas whispered, and grinned because Dean visibly shivered and cleared his throat.

After a minute or two Dean leaned down to whisper back into Cas' ear.

"I don't know if you realize what you do to me, Cas, but you could easily reduce me to a puddle on the ground without even trying. _and I would let you."_

Cas' eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated noticeably. Dean gulped a little when he saw Cas grin.

"Oh I realize it. Trust me." Cas whispered in a growl in Dean's ear and then added, "But I don't know if you realized that you're obvious dominance and masculinity is so god damn fucking appealing, and you could take me apart at the seams, and _I would let you. Over and over." _

Dean stiffened, gripping one of Cas' wonderful prominent hip bones, then smirked down at the boy. They had been whispering in each others ears and were so close that when they actually looked at each other their noses were almost touching.

Lucifer burst through the door with a giant card board box filled with Americanized Chinese food.

"Hide the children, hide the beer, tee hee hee, the devil's here." he sang and set the box on the coffee table in front of all of the teen children that were sitting in his living room.

"Oh goody." Meg said smiling, but she wasn't looking at the food, but at Lucifer. Lucifer winked.

The rest of the night Cas tried to teach Dean how to use chopsticks. Sam had told him he shouldn't bother trying since they'd been getting takeout for a good portion of their lives and Dean still hadn't learned.

Cas used it as an excuse to touch Dean, Dean used it as an excuse to let Cas touch him. Everyone was happy.

Finally, everyone decided to go, they were offered the opportunity to sleep over, which Jo and Ash took up, they were already crashed on the couch, but Dean and Sam needed to get home to help Bobby with some stuff around the house. Sam said goodbye and was waiting in the car while Dean was putting his jacket on in the foyer. He'd said goodbye to everyone as well, but Cas came out into the foyer anyways.

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean asked sliding his leather jacket on. Cas looked at him with it on for a second before answering.

"Just wanted to say goodbye." Cas said shyly and Dean smiled.

Before Cas could say anything else Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug. Cas was shocked for a minute before he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and buried his face into Dean's chest.

"Listen Cas, I meant what I said, I really like you a lot, and I-I worry about you because you're like the coolest most gorgeous person on this entire planet and you don't deserve to be so anxious all the time, Gabe told me, and I just I-" Cas cut him off.

"Dean let me tell you a secret." Cas said leaning back to look up at Dean. "Ever since I saw you, whenever I'm with you? My anxiety? It disappears. Poof, gone."

"Really?" Dean asked eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah Dean really." Cas said nodding and grinned when he saw a smile creeping it's way onto Dean's face.

"So really think I'm gorgeous?" Cas asked.

"I really do." Dean replied. Sam honked the impala's horn. Dean pecked Cas on the cheek, squeezed his hand and ran out the door yelling, "Bye Cas!"

"Bye Dean." Cas whispered, and went back inside.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I LIKE REALLY LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. Review please? Reviews are like magnificent hugs, and who doesn't like magnificent hugs? One love. **

**Liz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter you guys! I'm really liking this and I'm so happy that you are! Hope you enjoy this amazing Destiel fluffy shitttt. :D**

Cas was nervous for his date with Dean in two days. He'd seen Dean at school of course, they'd sat next to each other in English everyday this week just like last week only they whispered more and Cas always had a difficult time concentrating because Dean was a constant flirt, and Dean Winchester openly and deliberately flirting with you is not something that is easy to ignore. Cas did on occasion flirt back which almost always cause Dean to smirk and reply with a witty retort but sometimes, sometimes Cas could get Dean to blush which was an accomplishment all on its own.

Cas was still unsure about the whole "having Dean wrapped around his finger" thing that Meg had insisted about because Dean almost always kept his cool when Cas flirted with him, especially when he asked Cas for help and Cas would lean over and whisper in his ear. Little did Cas know that Dean was dying inside. Whenever Cas flirted with him it was like a wonderful torture that he never wanted to end but he couldn't very well let people see he was being affected because he was Dean Winchester for Christ's sake, and he was the one who made people uncomfortable in their own skin.

They also all sat together at lunch and Dean and Cas were always sitting next to one another, their sides pressing comfortably together and sometimes they held hands under the table.

Some people started noticing the shift in Cas and Dean's relationship, other than their friends who already knew about it of course. No one was anti gay or homophobic at the school, it was just a vast amount of students were upset that Dean was no longer available or that Cas was no longer available, because frankly Cas had always been available. There always seemed to be the slight chance that Cas would actually go out with you but now? He had the Dean Winchester and there was no way he was going to turn that down.

It was a Wednesday, a few days since the Saturday they hung out at the Novack's house and the day Dean asked Cas out on a date. The date itself was in two days, Friday night, and just thinking about it made him a little jittery and excited. They were in English class again, Miss Bradbury was sick but the school hadn't found a sub in time so they were having a free period and Dean was using this his advantage to try and get under Cas' skin. It had been working so far.

Dean had dragged his desk so that now it wasn't just next to Cas like it normally was but he was facing Cas at a diagonal direction, their desks and feet were touching.

"Hey Cas" Dean greeted the boy that had him week at the knees. They didn't have class or homeroom together until English so it was the first time they had seen each other that day.

"Hello Dean" Cas said lifting his head from something he was drawing and smiling a crooked grin at the taller boy. Dean shivered a little.

"I was trying to decide what movie we should see, there aren't a lot of good ones playing" Dean said casually.

" You're right, a lot of them are pretty shitty looking, we don't have to go to a movie Dean, we could hang out and watch one we both like." Cas said in his deep voice, but his head was tucked down so that he was focusing on the doodle on his desk.

Dean swallowed and was glad Cas couldn't see him loose control a little because honestly the combination of Cas' voice and Cas swearing turned Dean on much more than it should.

"Cas, is that your way of trying to set a situation where you could get into my pants?" Dean asked the boy, bouncing his eyebrows and grinning, letting his most charming smile slip across his lips. If Cas had looked up at Dean when he said that he probably would have melted but Cas didn't even lift his head.

_What the hell could be drawing that was occupying his attention so much?_ Dean thought.

"Cas what are you drawing?" Dean asked leaning forward.

Cas pulled back so Dean couldn't see, " You can see when I'm finished, and Dean, I don't think I would need to be alone with you in a dark room to get into your pants" the smaller boy added confidently.

" Yeah? What makes you so sure?" Dean asked him, they were both grinning now.

"Hold on one minute and I'll show you" Cas replied and Dean realized he was referring to the doodle. Dean watched as Cas' tongue slipped out of his mouth and he clenched it between his teeth in concentration. Dean almost gasped.

"Here, but I suggest you keep it to yourself" Cas said with a wink and handed the drawing to Dean. Dean froze and almost let out a very inappropriate groan. He held it in as best he could.

The drawing was a very detailed cartoon version of Dean and Cas. Dean's back was facing the viewer of the drawing, he was leaning against a school desk, but his head was turned so you could see his face, you could clearly tell it was Dean. The expression on the drawing of Dean's face was one so full of lust that Dean started sweating a little. Kneeled in front of the drawing of Dean was a drawing of Cas, peeking up at Dean with big eyes and completely disheveled hair. Drawing Deans hands were gripping drawing Cas' hair and if Dean wasn't mistaken it was a drawing of Cas sucking his dick. You couldn't see anything only the look on Deans face and Cas' hollowed out cheeks. Dean looked up at Cas with a furious blush hiding all of his freckles.

"Now do you really think I would need a dark secluded room to do that?" Cas asked in Deans ear before getting up and telling Dean he would see him at lunch. Dean grinned and squirmed a little in his chair, but mostly grinned. He folded the drawing into a small rectangle after taking a picture of it, and slipped it inside his phone case. He also made the picture his phone's home screen. No one was going to be looking at his phone anyways right?

After school Dean and Sam said goodbye to Cas and Gabriel in the parking lot, while Jo and Ash got in the back seat of the impala. Meg was taking Cas home like usual, Gabriel had his own car, and Jo and Ash came over everyday anyways.

"Hello beautiful" Dean heard Cas say and thought for a moment that Cas was talking to him but when he turned around he saw Cas practically hugging Meg's old fashioned black buggy.

"Clarence, this is my car, and she does not want you getting your finger prints all over her." Meg said chuckling. Cas glared, hugging the car anyways. Meg rolled her eyes.

"That thing is not nearly as gorgeous as my precious Baby ," Dean said smirking at them and leaning against the Impala.

"_Thing?_" Meg and Castiel said in unison. "This the most adorable and wonderful car, ever." Meg practically growled.

"Your car may be sexy Dean, but it still has nothing on the antiqueness and old fashioned-ness as Morticia, here" Cas said with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Morticia? Like the mom in _The Adams Family _?" Sam asked, walking up and leaning against the impala next to Dean .

"The one and only." Meg said smiling, but Dean didn't even hear the weird conversation Meg and Sam had initiated.

"You think my car is sexy Cas?" Dean asked. Not a lot of people his age thought of his car as sexy, or gorgeous or downright badass like he did.

"Dean, you have a _Black 67' Chevy Impala_," Cas emphasized, "It's one of the most hardcore, badass, sexy as hell cars ever made. But I still like Morticia better." Cas told him.

Cas didn't realize what that sentence did to Dean's brain and feelings and well, everything.

_CAS KNEW CARS? CAS, KNEW, CARS? _Was all Dean was thinking. Cas knowing cars changed everything, Cas was _the one_. Originally Cas was everything Dean had ever wanted in a guy, gorgeous, nerdy, awkward, absolutely adorable, kind, family oriented, but he had accepted the fact that no one would love his car like he did, but now? Dean's mouth fell open.

"What?" Cas asked cocking his head to the side like a kitten and Dean smiled mentally. He loved when Cas did that.

"Uhmm, Cas?" Sam said, "You kind of just said everything Dean has ever said about his car, but _you_ said it. So he's trying to compose himself, if we weren't here he probably would have jumped you, and had sex with you on the hood of the Impala." Sam said grinning at his brother. Meg snickered and Cas blushed furiously, Jo and Ash were laughing furiously in the back seat.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean growled at his brother, "I would not jump you, I mean, maybe I would…"Dean thought but shook his head, "Never mind. It's just since you know cars it makes you like _even more _perfect." Dean said blushing a little and Sam and Meg 'awed' loudly.

"Thank you Dean, but I am not nearly as close to as perfect as you think." Cas said quietly and blushed even more. Meg gave Sam a look and got into her car, Sam understood and got into the passenger seat of the Impala.

Now Dean and Cas were somewhat alone in the parking lot. Dean couldn't take it anymore, Cas was looking down at his feet like he was embarrassed and Dean could tell that he didn't believe a word of his compliment, and Dean just didn't get why Cas didn't believe him.

Dean took three long strides up to Cas, put on hand on one of Cas' glorious hip bones, and one on the back of his head, and yanked Cas forward, smashing their lips together. Cas' eyes flew open wide in surprise and he hesitated in shock and Dean thought that he made a mistake in kissing the smaller boy; boy was he wrong.

After the initial shock of Dean kissing him, Cas' eyes slid closed and he threw his arms around Dean's neck, knotting his fingers in Dean's soft hair. He pressed back eagerly and Dean smiled into the kiss. Cas felt Dean lick his bottom lip and opened his mouth without a second thought. When Dean's tongue snuck it's way behind his teeth and fought with his own, Cas moaned quietly and pulled Dean closer, smashing their hips together. Dean shivered a little, and it was Cas' turn to smile into the kiss. Dean sucked on Cas' tongue and he let out a whimper and then in turn sucked Dean's supple bottom lips into his mouth and then nipped at it and Dean let out a groan that was much louder then he would have liked it to be. Dean backed Castiel up to lean against the back of Meg's car, Meg rolled her eyes, and looked over to see Ash, Jo, and Sam all grinning at the two boys like idiots.

Dean pushed a thigh between Cas' legs, pressing his body against Cas' as much as he could, and kissed him harder for just a few more moments. Finally, Dean pulled back, and their chests heaved, out of breath. Dean's hair was all messy and Cas' hair was more messy. They both had kiss swollen lips and flushed cheeks, goofy grins…and boners.

"Wha-what was that for?" Cas asked after he'd gotten his breath back.

"Well it was a combination of what I wanted to do after you complimented my car and trying to prove to you that you are perfect, Cas. You're perfect to me." Dean told him.

Cas smiled shyly, and reached two fingers up to touch his lips, as if trying to prove to himself that what had just happened wasn't a dream. Dean found it sickeningly adorable.

"Okay, Dean. Whatever you say." Cas said smirking up at him, "You're pretty damn perfect yourself you know." Dean laughed nervously.

"I gotta head home, I'll text you though okay?" Dean said and Cas nodded, and was surprised when Dean leaned back down to peck him on the cheek before heading to his car.

Dean plopped into the driver's seat of the impala, put his hands on the steering wheel and huffed out a nervous and erratic breath.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "You okay?"

"Okay?" Dean said turning to his brother, "I'm fucking amazing. Gosh Sammy, I think I'm in love." Dean said dreamily. The three teenagers chuckled.

"Why don't you take it a little slower with the 'love' thing huh Dean?" Jo said from behind him.

"Yeah okay." Dean sighed, but his friends and little brother smiled anyways because Dean was happy, happier than he had been in a long while, and that made them happy.

Cas got into the passenger seat of Morticia and smiled goofily at Meg, who laughed.

"You got it bad, huh Clarence?" she asked pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Meg, that was the best kiss that I have ever experienced, EVER." Cas told her breathlessly. Much to a lot of people's surprise Cas had in fact been kissed quite a lot. At his previous school he'd been to a few parties and played enough spin the bottle and seven minutes and in heaven than he was proud of. He'd also had two boyfriends, though they didn't last for longer than a summer.

"Really?" Meg asked.

"Meg, Dean Winchester is some sort of fucking God. I-I never even thought kissing like that was possible. Ugghhhhh Meggggg, I think I'm in love. Did you see his face when I complimented his car?" Cas asked laughing.

"Yeah Clarence, I did. He almost came in his pants when you said his car was sexy. It was hilarious. That boy is so fucking taken with you Cas, it's like when he looks at you, you're the only person in the world." Meg told Cas of her observation.

"He does?" Cas asked shyly.

"Yeah, he does. I'm happy for you Clarence." She said smiling at him. Cas reached over and took her hand.

"Thank you Meg," Cas said sincerely, "You know, Lucifer looks at you in much the same way. I know I say that I hate when the two of you flirt, and I will admit it is a little weird, but I see how much you care for each other. I want you to know that."

Meg blushed and smiled at him, she seemed a thousand times happier than he'd seen her in a while, and Meg noticed the same change in Cas as well.

"Thanks Clarence." She said.

"You're welcome, Meg." Cas replied and settled happily into his seat the rest of te way home.

**XXXXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

As soon as Dean got home, he stepped out of his car and dug his phone out of his pocket tot ext Cas.

_That was some kiss huh? _–Dean.

Grinning, Dean put his phone back in his pocket and followed Sam and his friends inside. Dean needed to get his homework done by 4:30, because he had work at the Auto Shop Bobby owned ay five, he was eighteen, a legal adult, and insisted on helping Bobby out by paying for groceries and giving Sam some spending money. He had to be done a half an hour early because he also needed to drop Jo and Ash off at the Roadhouse on the way there.

_**Some kiss? Dean that kiss…it was the best kiss I've ever had. **_–Cas.

Dean grinned at Cas' reply when he sat down at the kitchen table with the others to do his Anatomy and English homework.

_You flatter me Cas.;) but ur right, that was a damn good kiss. Geez, Cas, you have no idea how good of a kisser you are. _–Dean.

_**It's true Dean. Also, I would honestly love to do that the entire time on Friday is that's alright with you. ;) **_–Cas.

Dean swallowed and replied. _Of course it's alright with me, it's more than alright. You wanna come to my house, to watch whatever we watch? I have a huge selection of movies. _–Dean.

_**I would love to, I'm going to do my homework, see you tomorrow Dean. ;)**_ –Cas.

_Yeah, see yah. ;) _–Dean.

Dean smiled and set his phone down to finish his own homework.

Dean didn't see Cas on Thursday at school, he wasn't there, and that worried Dean more than he would've liked to admit.

"Hey Gabe, where's Cas?" Dean asked the shorter boy in the hall way after English, Gabe noted Dean's worry creased forehead.

"He's fine Dean, Cassie just woke up with a migraine, he gets them sometimes." Gabe told Dean who nodded.

Dean worried the entire day, and decided he's visit Cas after he got out of school, before he went to work.

Cas woke up the next morning with his head pulsing horribly. He couldn't see because light was dancing all across his vision and every sound was amplified like he was in a tunnel. He was nauseas and the pain in his skull was unbearable.

He trudged down the stairs with tears on his cheeks and took some ibuprofen, 800 mg, after eating two pieces of toast, looked at his brothers, who merely nodded, and went back to bed.

He slept the entire day, and thankfully didn't puke up the toast. He tried to drink as much water as he could and took another set of ibuprofen pills when the first ones stopped working. He missed Dean, he was looking forward to seeing the beautiful green eyes boy today.

Cas heard a knock on his bedroom door later on in the day, he didn't know what time it was, he was disoriented from sleeping most of the day away.

"come in." he mumbled into his pillow and the door opened with a soft whoosh and he heard to large boots clunk into his room. Boots?

He looked up to see none other than Dean Winchester in what looked like a dark blue-gray jumpsuit, that had his name stitched to his chest in black letters. The top few buttons were un buttoned to reveal a dirty white wife beater and he had a dirty rag hanging out of his back pocket. There was oil smeared across his forehead and a little smudged on his left cheek, his hands were stained with it and looked even more callused than before.

"Dean?" he asked, trying to hide how thoroughly aroused Dean's appearance made him.

"Heya Cas, heard you had some whopper of a headache." Dean said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, it's just starting to go away, migraines really suck." He grumbled rubbing a hand down his face. Dean grinned at him and Cas saw that he was looking at his completely disheveled bed head.

"Sorry I'm kind of a mess."

Dean laughed, "I love it when you're a mess. It's adorable and incredibly hot all at the same time." Dean told him with a wink. Cas flushed.

"Well, Dean, I must say, you in your mechanics wear complete with dirt and grime and car oil is a huge turn on." Cas told him with a smirk. It was Dean's turn to blush.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, "Hmm.." Dean said, then slammed his mouth on Cas' not unlike how he had yesterday afternoon in the school parking lot.

Cas immediately reached up put his fingers in Dean's hair and pulled Dean on top of him in one fell swoop. They both moaned quietly and Dean rolled his hips a little Cas whimpered.

"Dean," Cas whispered, "Is this appropriate to even part take in before we have our first date?" Cas asked, breathless.

Dean bit his lip and Cas's pupils dilated more. "Honestly Cas, I couldn't care less if we do things a little backwards." And before Cas could respnd Dean's lips were back on his.

They kissed some more, a lot more, but Dean finally got up, he needed to get back to work.

Cas sighed happily. His migraine was gone.

**Okay! That was that chapter! The date chapter is next! You guys should review pretty pleeeaassseeee!? Lub you. Also check out my other two fics "tie-dye shirts are rainbows and you know what that means so" and "My schizophrenic wing-man hooked me up with a guy who had wings" **

**One Love. **

**Liz. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for all of your feedback you guys are the epitome of awesome and like I think we should just all move in together so I can write and then watch you swoon over my written word. Enjoy :D**

"Cassie you look fine." Gabriel assured his younger brother who only sighed and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"You're lucky he likes your hair messy." Gabriel added and Cas whirled around to glare at him.

"Gabriel, Dean looks good without even trying and I have to like try and its difficult." Cas said whining and plopping down onto his bed in defeat.

"Hey, Cassie, look at me." Gabriel said kneeling in front of his brother, "I'm sure Meg and Jo have already told you this, but if you haven't noticed, you reduce Dean into a spluttering, stuttering pile of mush without even trying. You could wear a god damn pillow case and he would have sex with you without even thinking." Castiel blushed and Gabriel smirked.

"Thanks Gabe." Cas said standing and making for the door.

"Wait Cassie, wear the tighter jeans though, just to torture him a little." Gabriel said and winked. Cas let out a light chuckle and did as told.

Cas ended up wearing the tighter jeans, skinny black ones that had a rip in the right knee, and a simple light blue t-shirt that was tight across his abdomen and chest and rested a little bit above his hips. Dean like touching his hips when they kissed, so that was a given.

He mussed his hair because Meg and Gabriel told him too, brushed his teeth excessively and put on some chap stick, which there was no point in because he kept biting them nervously.

He tightened his belt and then looked in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot. But the only thing he could about was how hot Dean was going to look because honestly that boy was to good looking, it should be physically illegal to have a facial structure that fucking symmetrical. And Cas got to go on a date with that hot piece of symmetry. He smiled.

He was still staring at himself in the mirror and eating a mint ever five seconds, nervously pacing in his room when he heard Gabriel yell for him.

"HEY CASSIE, DEANO'S HERE TO INITIATE THE ROMANCE." he heard Gabe yell, Cas rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a grin at his brother's choice of words.

Cas exited his bedroom and walked down the stairs, almost tripping when his doc martins caught on a nail in one of the wooden steps. He righted himself and then looked up at Dean when he stepped off of the last step. He didn't even try to hold in the sharp intake of breath that could be heard wooshing through his lungs in China.

Dean looked _good. _

Dean didn't do skinny jeans, and that was perfectly fine with Cas because the light wash oils stained wrangler jeans that Dean was currently sporting were tight around his muscular thighs and gripped his butt in all the right places and also hugged his hips almost perfectly. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that had an Aerosmith concert logo on it, his chest muscles, biceps, and shoulders bulged and Cas itched to touch them.

His hair was disheveled, though not nearly as much as Cas', and it didn't have gel in it which Cas liked because that never looked good on him anyways. Dean's black timberlands were caked with mud and Cas loved it.

"Uh hi Dean." Cas said stuttering a greeting after getting over the initial shock or Dean's hotness.

"Wow, h-hi Cas." Dean said grinning after letting out a totally unsubtle groan when Cas appeared on the staircase.

"Wow ok, the sexual tension between you two is like being trapped in a vat of fucking molasses its so thick." Gabriel said holding his hands out and looking at the boys.

Dean blushed and Castiel glared daggers at him.

"Alright get going alright?" He said backing away from Cas playfully, "And if Deano's clean Cassie don't bother using a condom, okay?" Gabriel said quickly and before Cas could slap him into next Sunday he shoved the boys out the door.

"I am sorry about Gabriel, he's rather,… straightforward." Cas said looking up at Dean as they walked to the Impala.

Gabriel was one of _those _brothers.

The ones that encourage you to do horrible and juvenile things and throw you party when you smoke your first joint or loose your virginity.

"It's okay, he's pretty cool. I've gotten used to him at school." Dean reassured the boy.

They got into the impala and Cas realized that when they headed back to Dean's house that they were both a little over dressed for sitting on the couch and watching movies. Cas didn't care. Dean looked friggen edible.

They pulled up in front of Dean's house around five minutes later after a short and comfortable silence that occurred during the ride. Dean had even ventured to reach out and hold Cas' hand while he drove; which made Cas blush horribly but he gave Dean's hand a squeeze. Dean beamed at him.

"You can pick the first movie, I've accumulated an unhealthy amount of DVDs over the last few years." Dean told him as they walked up to the front door.

"That's wonderful, I love watching movies that I haven't seen yet." Cas said looking up and smiling at him.

They walked in and Cas relaxed instantly. Dean and Sam's home had a very warm and comfortable aura around it. It was cozy and simple, and not nearly as empty as his own house felt.

"It's not much but it's home." Dean told him as he locked the door, "Uncle Bobby's house has always been more of a home then our mom's place." Dean explained. Cas merely nodded, he wasn't going to pry, if Dean wanted to tell him something personal, then he would.

They walked into the living room and all of a sudden a shaggy haired, very tall teen age boy came running out of the bathroom.

It was Sam. Cas liked Sam, the boy was very smart and very sweet. He'd only hung out with the boy a few times and it was usually with a large group of friends.

"Sammy?" Dean said confused, but angry that his brother was still home, which made Cas smile. "I thought you were going out?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I thought you'd be a littler longer and I seriously can't figure out what to wear and I'll be gone as soon as I can, I promise." The puppy like boy rambles nervously.

"Whoa Sammy, slow down. What do you mean, 'you cant figure out what to wear'? I thought you and Ash were hanging out?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah about that, I cancelled on Ash yesterday…because I'm going on a date." Sam said blushing furiously.

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"Sammy's going on a date? Really? Why didn't you tell me kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Because I knew you would make a big deal out of it." the boy said softly.

"Sammy, of course I would. I'm your big brother, and you haven't gone on a date with anyone since Jessica." Dean said worriedly, "I'm happy you're finally moving on."

"You are?" Sam asked.

"Of course, I hated seeing you mope about whenever girls were mentioned." Dean told him, and Cas finally spoke up.

"I would be happy to help you find something to wear, and I'm sure Dean would be too." Cas told the boy.

"Really?" Sam said smiling widely and Dean looked down smiling just as widely at Cas.

"Of course." Cas said nodding.

"Okay, I'll be right back, I have like three different outfits." Sam said and rushed down the hall.

Dean took Cas' hand and lead him to the couch, still holding Cas' hand he spoke.

"Cas thanks for doing this for Sammy, I know we're supposed to be on a date, which I promise will commence once moose is gone, but uhh, last year, when we were at a different school Sammy got himself this real awesome girlfriend, Jessica Moore, she was so sweet and perfect for the kid. She uhh, she died in a house fire, a real crazy bitch named Ruby that was obsessed with Sam started it. He hasn't moved on since, he really loved her." Dean explained.

"Oh that's horrible." Cas whispered and Dean only nodded. "Dean I'm happy to help, I'm the younger brother, so there's not a lot of times where I get to feel like I'm helping someone else, and I really like Sam."

"You do?" Dean asked grinning.

"How could I not? He's smart and engaging and he's your little brother and believe it or not the two of you share a lot of similar qualities, which only makes me like him more. Because I happen to like you a great deal." Cas said blushing.

Dean blushed, "well I already knew that, but wow Cas. First you say you love my car and now you say that you're fond of my baby brother? I don't think I could anyone better than you." Dean told him leaning closer.

"I don't think I could find anyone better than _you_." Cas emphasized leaning even closer. They were so close that Cas could feel Dean's breather on his cheeks and their noses brushed.

"AHEM." Sam said clearing his throat. Dean jumped and Cas coughed.

"Sorry to interrupt your umm…conversation but uh, how's this?" Sam asked. He was wearing a pair form fitting dark jeans and a button down shirt that was a little tight across the chest, it was maroon.

"That looks nice but where are you taking her? Is it formal?" Cas asked recovering from Dean's closeness.

"Uhmm, I'm taking her to the Roadhouse for a burger." he said sheepishly.

"Good idea Sammy, that'll make you seem really cool, but your outfit is too fancy." Dean told him.

"I agree," Cas said, "She'll think you're trying too hard, but you don't want to look like you don't care so keep those jeans and wear a causal t-shirt. Have anything tight?" Cas asked, and Dean looked at him with his eyebrows raise and Sam blushed furiously.

"What?" Cas asked, "Dean I'm not hitting on your brother, I promise," he said looking from Dean to Sam, they both let out a breath of relief, "I was just asking because Sam you are fairly muscled, you should play to your strengths. Everyone likes tight shirts on nice torsos." Cas said simply, and then looked at Dean pointedly as if to prove a point.

Dean looked down at himself and then grinned.

"Oh gross, ew, flirting, okay, I'll be right back." Sam said scrunching his face and then left to find a t-shirt.

"Why would bringing Sam to the Roadhouse make him seem cool?" Cas asked, "I've never been there."

Cas had changed the subject before Dean could continue flirting.

"You haven't been probably because it's a bar, Cas. A real nice bar, but it's still a bar. They sell the best burgers in town but you can't go in unless you're eighteen, but.." Dean said and Cas raised his eyebrows.

"But Sam can?" he asked. Dean nodded.

"Jo's mom owns the bar, and Ellen has been more of a mom to Sammy and I then our own mother ever has. She's also Bobby's girlfriend. Anyways, Sammy and I have been going in the bar with Jo since we were old enough to stand. Some people might say it's a bad environment for kids but we loved it. Ellen probably hooked him up." Dean explained.

"I see, you're right, their burgers are phenomenal, Lucifer always brings me one whenever he goes there." Cas told him.

"How's this?" Sam asked, interrupting them again. He had changed the maroon button down for a forest green t-shirt that had the picture of Wolverine from the comic books. It was tight around the chest area and around his arms. Cas was actually surprised, Sam was much bulkier than an average fifteen year old.

"Are you sure you're only fifteen?" Cas asked and Dean and Sam chuckled.

"Puberty has been kind to Sammy, and it seems like he's still growing so it's still working it's magic. Maybe someday he'll be as gorgeous as me." Dean said with a wink.

"Oh but I already am." Sam said smirking.

"I wouldn't say that.." Cas said snidely.

"You don't get a say, you're biased." Sam said to Cas playfully and Cas laughed.

"How're you getting there Sammy?" Dean asked.

"It's nice out so we're going to walk." Sam told Dean and he nodded.

They said goodbye to Sam and wished him good luck with the date and then five minutes after Sam left Dean forgot to ask who the girl was and wanted to call Sam but Cas convinced him to wait until the date was over. Sam was going to need a ride home anyways.

"Finally, we're alone. The movies are over there, take your pick." Dean said pointing to the cabinet filled with DVDs next to the television. Dean sat on the couch and looked at Cas' ass in a not so discrete way.

Cas was looking over them when out of his peripherial he noticed that Dean was in fact looking at his ass so just to make things a little more fun as he was looking at the top shelf he had just been bending over a little so when he looked at the other two shelf he _squatted _and felt his jeans strain against his back side and could have sworn he heard Dean groan quietly.

"Uhmm, fi-find one Cas?" Dean asked his voice cracking a little and Cas smirked.

"Yeah I think so, this movie Warriors, looks pretty cool." Cas said turning to show Dean the DVD.

"Yeah if you like The Breakfast Club then you'll love this." Dean told him, taking the film and shoving it into the DVD player as Cas sat on the couch.

"Ho-how did you know I liked The Breakfast Club? I never told you that." Cas asked.

"You were wearing a t-shirt with the movie poster on it the first day we met." Dean said simply.

"Yo-you remember what I was wearing the first day we met?" Cas asked. His heart was currently exploding from the adorableness that Dean was emitting.

"Yeah… is that weird?" Dean asked nervously.

"No Dean," Cas said laughing, "It's not weird at all. It's sweet, and adorable and just wow, I thought it was weird that I remembered what you wore the first day we met because well, I didn't even realize you remembered that day." Cas said blushing and looked at his lap.

"You didn't think I remembered?" Dean asked turning towards him, "Cas that's the day I decided I liked you, because frankly you kinda shocked me with your hotness. I thought I was bothering you, to be honest. I thought _you _didn't remember it, you remember my clothing?" Dean asked in complete surprise.

"Of course Dean, you were wearing those oil stained jeans that are a little tight and they're like my favorite pair of jeans on you, like ever. Whenever you wear them at school it's hard to control myself." Cas said smiling shyly.

"Oh?" Dean asked, getting as close to Cas as he could on the couch, "Well, guess what Cas? You _always_ make it hard for me to control myself." Dean basically growled into Cas' ear. Cas shivered and then looked up at Dean. Cas was breathing in Dean's breath and Dean Cas'. Cas looked him in the eyes. Dean smiled and then pushed their lips together.

This kiss was just as amazing as the other two they had shared, if not more. Dean rested one hand on Cas' hip and squeezed it while the other hand rested on the side of his neck, his fingers' were in Cas' hair. Cas had reached up to rest his forearms on Dean's shoulders while his hands gripped the older boy's hair.

Dean pulled Cas up so he was straddling his lap, and wrapped his arms around Cas' waste but not before giving the dark haired boy's hips a squeeze. Cas dragged his hands down Dean's taught chest and then slid back up to wrap around his desk.

They were rudely interrupted by the 21st Century Fox drum roll loudly blasting from the TV.

Cas pulled away to breathe and then spoke, his chest heaving at he did so.

"Dean,… the movie is about-out to start." he said quietly.

"Unnggghhhhh." Dean groaned exasperatedly, "Fine, we," he added, "Will continue this later."

"Fine with me." Cas said smirking, and removed himself from Dean's lap who gave a whimper of dissaproval but smiled when Cas had Dean sit on one end of the couch with his legs stretched out, and then Cas laid between them, wrapping an arm around Dean's waste. Dean played with his hair while they watched the movie.

While watching the movie Cas would get excited when he realized that a line from the movie was a reference that Dean or his brother's frequently used and that made Dean smile.

Whenever the movie got somewhat suspenseful Cas would grip Dean's hip and Dean would lean down to kiss the top of Cas' head. Finally the movie ended and when the credits rolled up the screen Cas looked up at his boyfriend.

"Did you like it?" Dean asked.

"Very much, my brother Gabriel does an outstanding impression of the man high on opiates, clinking the opium bottles together." Cas told him.

"Yeah? So does Jo, it's actually scary." Dean said laughing, "Ca-Cas, what're you doing?" Dean asked when he noticed that Cas had pushed his shirt up and was now kissing down Dean's muscled chest and around his abs.

"What does it look like I'm about to do, Dean?" the boy asked smirking.

"It looks a lot like you're trying to replicate that drawing you made, but uh-Cas?" Dean said gulping, "Don't you think it's a little ..umm…early in our relationship for that?" Dean asked.

"Well I seem to remember someone saying that they didn't mind doing things a little backwards." Cas said smirking as he spoke Dean's own words and then added seriously, "And honestly? I like you a lot Dean, and I don't plan on being with anyone but you for as long as you'll have me."

"Really?" Dean asked and Cas nodded, "That's, that's how I feel too, even more so. Of course I'll have you." Dean whispered and pulled Cas up for a heated kiss. When they broke apart Cas grinned, "Mind if I continue?" he asked slinking back down to Dean's happy trail.

"I don't think I could say anything to stop you." Dean replied huskily, "As long as you let me return the favor."

"I wouldn't dream of saying no to that." Cas grinned and then Dean found himself almost yanking Cas' hair out.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXXX**

Dean and Cas were languidly and lazily making out on the couch after a swapping of incredible blow jobs and they still hadn't started another movie yet. The bright blue screen was the only thing lighting the living room while the lights were off and the shades were down, and curtains drawn.

Dean's phone rang loudly, ACDC blaring out of his jeans pocket.

"Who is it?" Cas asked.

"It's Sammy, oh wow, what time is it? Five o'clock? Wow he left like three hours ago." Dean said and then answered the phone.

"Sammy?" Dean said.

_ "Hey Dean, do you think you could pick me and Sarah up?" Sam asked. _

"Sarah? Oh right your date? Her name is Sarah? I forgot to ask you about her. Uhh, yeah sure, Cas is still with me, you don't mind do you?" Dean asked.

_ "Of course not. Thanks a bunch Dean, see you and Cas when you get here." Sam said and hung up after Dean called him a bitch. _

"We gotta go pick up Sammy, you don't mind?" Dean asked sitting up and adjusted his shirt.

"No of course I don't mind." Cas said smiling and they both stood to button their jeans and tried their best to brush away the stink of sex that wafted off of their clothes. Luckily there wasn't much of a mess.

"At least I got to kiss you a lot and stuff beforehand, Sammy'd throw a fit if I tried making out with you while he was watching a movie with us." Dean said.

"Oh I'm sure, I feel that way a great deal whenever Lucifer is around Meg, but is Sam bringing..uhh Sarah?" Cas asked as they exited the house and made their way to the impala.

"I was going to ask them if they both wanted to watch a movie with us when I pick them up, I don't mind driving the girl home later tonight, especially if she likes Sam." Dean told Cas as they pulled out of the drive way.

Cas smiled fondly at Dean, he'd never get over how much love Dean harbored for everyone.

…...

Sam hung up after Dean called him a bitch. He rolled his eyes smiling and looked across the table at Sarah who smiled.

"Sam hun, do you need a ride? I can have Joanna drive you." he heard Ellen ask from the bar. There weren't a lot of people in the bar and Sam wanted to leave before it got too crowded for comfort.

"No thanks Ellen, I just called Dean, he's on his way, but thanks anyway." he told the older woman. Ellen smiled, "No problem sweetie."

"It's so cool that you're allowed in this bar." Sarah told him when he turned back to her.

"Yeah? Dean and I have been hanging out in here since we were real little. Ellen and her daughter Jo are really close to our family." Sam explained.

"Jo like Jo Harvelle? The senior?" Sarah asked and Sam nodded.

"Yup, she's Dean's best friend. She's been like an older sister to me for a long time." Sam said and noticed the relief that was shown on Sarah's face for a moment. Was she jealous? Sam thought.

"That's cool, so Dean is picking us up?" Sarah asked.

Sam stiffened. A lot of the time girls his age only asked him out or agreed to go out with him because they thought his older brother was hot so it was always difficult for him. He hoped Sarah was different.

"Uhh yeah. Him and Cas." Sam added.

"Cas? As in Castiel Novack, the junior?" she asked. Sometimes Sam forgot that Sarah went to our school because she started going there when he and Dean had left. Sometimes she had to ask him about students that she couldn't remember the names of.

"Yeah, he's like on a date with my brother right now. Or was. I dunno, they're probably already together, Dean's been ogling him since we got back." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Wait? Cas and Dean are gay?" she asked.

"Yeah, well Dean's bi, but still, hope you're not disappointed." he said jokingly but there was a note of seriousness behind his words.

"Why would I be?" she asked.

"Oh, I was kidding, it's just a lot of the time girls only agree to go out with me because they wanna sleep with my brother or something." he mumbled, afraid she's take offense to his words. He didn't.

"Sam, I assure you, I agreed to go on a date with you because I like _you. _personally, your brother is a little too pretty for my taste. You're just right, smart, hot, and adorable all at once." she said smiling and blushing a little.

"Guess I lucked out then huh? Got the prettiest and smartest girl in school thinking I'm hot and adorable." he said with a wink. He couldn't help it, he spent too much time with Dean and everyone knew that the Winchester's were the most charming boys in town.

She giggled.

Then they heard the loud rumble of a car engine and the clear lyrics to ACDC's Highway to Hell blasting from outside.

Dean was here.

"Dean's here, come on." he said and took her hand. Before they exited he gave Ellen a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Tell that boy to turn his music down before I come out there and do it for him." Ellen said grinning.

"Will do, Ellen." Sam said and they left the Roadhouse.

Dean's impala was pulled up in front, but on the far side of the parking lot. Sam could see Cas in the passenger seat and Jo was leaning down talking to him through the open car window. Her jean shorts were very short and her men's flannel hung low off of her shoulders.

"Hey Jo you look like a hooker." Sam said simply when they reached the car.

Dean burst out laughing and Cas smirked.

"Oh Sammy, how I've taught you well." Dean said still laughing.

"Shut the fuck up, Dean, and you," Jo said turning on Sam, "Say another snide remark and I'll choke you with your own hair."

This statement made Dean laugh even more which then cause Sam to glare at him. Cas gave Sarah a reassuring smile, one that said, I'm in the same boat as you. Cas may have known Jo for a year, but the Winchesters had known her for all of their lives.

Jo bid them goodbye and Sam and Sarah got into the back of the impala.

"Dean, Cas, this is Sarah Blake." Sam said, "Sarah, this is my big brother Dean and my friend and Dean's uhh boyfriend Cas."

"Nice to meet you." she said shyly. Dean and Cas smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Nice to meet you as well." Cas told her.

"Yeah, it's always nice to meet a girl that's hung up on Sam." Dean said and that made both of them blush.

"I really like your car. My uncle has an impala, accept it's a 78' not a 67', yours is beautiful." she said smiling.

"Oh god." Sam whispered, slapping his hand to his forehead. Sam knew cars better than Cas, Cas knew them, and Dean knew cars the best. Sam liked them, he just wasn't obsessive like Dean was.

"Marry her Sammy, do hear me? _Marry her._" Dean said as they pulled there way out of the parking lot. Sarah and Cas laughed and Sam groaned quietly.

"Hey Sammy, do you two both wanna come back to the house? Cas and I were gonna watch another movie. You guys can choose." Dean said.

"Wait another one?" Sam asked, "How many have you watched?"

"Actually…we've uhh only watched one." Cas said blushing.

"Oh, god damn, I don't wanna know." Sam said.

"I would love to, Sam?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah! That would be great." Sam said taking her hand. She smiled.

"Sarah I can drive you home if you want. Just call your parents and let them know what your doing, okay?" Dean said.

Sam and Cas smiled. Dean's parent instincts were kicking in. Sarah called her parents to get an okay.

They watched first Lord of the Rings movie together, it was one that they were all fond of, especially Sam. Dean and Cas sprawled on the couch together like they had before, once in a while sharing a kiss, or a smile. Dean would run his fingers along Cas' arm or play with his hair.

Sam and Sarah sat on the love seat, which had less room which meant that they had to sit closer to one another which was okay with them. Sam had his head in Sarah's lap and she was running her fingers through his luscious locks. Dean smiled fondly at them.

Dean snagged the camera from the counter on his way back from the bathroom and sniped the most adorable picture of Sarah leaning down to kiss the head of a sleeping Sam. He also sniped a lazy hair disheveled Cas.

When he sat back down Cas smiled up at him and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Dean leaned down to give him a quick kiss and then looked up to watch the movie. Cas leaned up to kiss Dean's neck, which made Dean close his eyes and hum, he was smiling lazily. He opened his eyes after there was a small flash that Cas didn't seem to notice. He looked over to see Sarah holding up her iphone.

_Payback_, she mouthed.

_Send it to me_, he mouthed in return, blushing. She dug out Sam's phone to get Dean's number and did so. Dean saw the picture.

Cas was kissing Dean's neck, they were sitting, lazily wrapped around one another on the couch, the light from the TV only highlighting parts of their bodies and faces. Cas' t-shirt was riding up his side and Dean's neck was tan and muscled and exposed. His eyes were closed and he looked happy.

Dean had a new lock screen. He grinned.

**So that's it! I needed a way to end this chapter, it was getting long and I couldn't stop writing. I rambled a little, but I felt like this was a good ending. There'll be another chapter up, idk when, but I won't take too long. **

**Review please? Reviews make me smile and feel warm and fuzzy inside. Like a…. a review-gasm. Yeah. **

**One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
